Seven and Skittery
by Seven Reynolds
Summary: Seven and Skittery meet. Throw in a hat, gossip, a murder, an overprotective cousin, a floozy, a half-eaten chocolate mousse, the newsies and Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night" and things get heated!  REWRITE from 1999!
1. I am not that I play

**Seven and Skittery**

By Seven of Nine Reynolds

Author's Note: This story was originally written by me in 1998 and published in 1999. After a break from writing _Newsies_ fanfic and graduating college, I got bored and rewrote it. The original story was 20 pages long. This version is four times longer with characters removed and new ones added; all original. For those of you who have been around long enough to remember the original, most of the story has changed, so re-read it and see what is like. And to you who will be reading this for the first time, enjoy! And please leave me feedback!

_Whoe'er I woo, myself would be his wife._

This was probably a bad idea. I was on my way to Manhattan, New York, to visit my Aunt Esther's family in the lower East Side. I would have come with my twin brother, Laurie, but he caught typhoid along with half the town. Thankfully, it was mild strain that didn't have much of a death toll thus far, but my being the youngest daughter of nine kids and two younger brothers who had already had the disease, I had to be sent away.

For some reason, as I was being escorted to the train station by my friend Allie and her husband, we both had the idea to make this an adventure that would scandalize my parents if they knew. _Twelfth Night_ was my favorite Shakespearean play and Viola my favorite heroine. With little urging from Allie, I disguised myself as a boy and boarded the train alone and unchaperoned. Allie and Greg decided to spend some time away for themselves to avoid any suspicion from my family.

I sighed as I adjusted in my seat for the umpteenth time and continued reading _Twelfth Night_. At this point in my life, I could probably perform every part since I knew every line. I had even made notes about the subtext in the dialogue. Still, as I read it, it filled me with warmth.

And mischief.

Viola came across Orsino dressed as Cesario, so why couldn't I come across a man in the same way? Provided there was no Olivia involved, it would be so romantic! I sighed again, dismissing the idea, and continued to read.

Several hours passed before the train finally reached Manhattan. I stepped off the train and inhaled the stale, smoggy air. There was a rustic touch to this city that appealed to me. Shifting my pack on my back, I tried to walk with bigger steps so that my girlish gait would not betray me.

It was late, and I was surprised that my cousin David wasn't here at the platform. I looked around for a few minutes and realized my train was early by nearly an hour. I spotted a porter nearby and went to him.

I nodded to him after he unloaded a bag to another disembarking passenger. "Excuse me, could you help me?"

The porter smiled and spoke in broken English. "Yes. I help."

"Can you tell me how to get to Highland street?"

"Yes, yes! Highland street near my place of live."

He proceeded to give me directions. I tipped him for his time and went on by myself. Though I was a little nervous, my sense of adventure was stronger. I was walking by myself in New York! Oh, how Allie would laugh!

Unfortunately, it was also late.

The sun had set not too long ago and the streets were dark. The streetlights were lit but provided only a dim amount of light to walk by. I shifted my bag on my shoulder, determined to reach my Aunt's house as soon as possible. If I remembered correctly, it wasn't Aunt Esther who would be most worried about me, but my cousin, David.

Being part of a large family, my parents couldn't afford to take us all to one place at a time, so it was often up to the rest of our extended family to visit us. Oh, the gatherings we would have! Mama was reputed as one of the best cooks in the county and would provide a feast that could not only feed our family but the rest of the town as well. As the adults conversed, the children would play. David was closer to Laurie's and my age, so he often played with us.

David was nice, but he was also stiff. While Laurie and I were content with being mischievous in playing harmless pranks on the younger kids and doing goofy stunts, David would often hang back and not involve himself. In fact, he would often protest and say that what we were doing was crazy, or even dangerous.

Once, when we were about eleven years old, Laurie was off with our older brothers and their friends and David stuck around with me. I wanted to join my brothers, since they loved to include me in their shenanigans, but I felt sorry for David because he was alone. Aunt Esther, had her hands full watching baby Les, and his sister, Sarah, was off with the other girls. So I let David hang out with me.

I tried to help him shed his stiff exterior by having him try mildly fun stunts, but that didn't last long. The first and only stunt we tried was walking across the white fence around the house. He slipped, but instead of falling completely off the fence, he fell straight down with the fence coming up directly between his legs.

I shuddered briefly as I remembered how he reacted to that accident, and offered a quick prayer that he would still be able to reproduce. After that fateful day, he would watch me from a safe distance whenever I wanted to do something that he considered too risky. There were many close calls, but I was never hurt. Still, he felt some weird need to make sure I wouldn't be injured doing something crazy.

Well, David wasn't going to spoil this fun I was having. Odds were I was going to bump into him at some point soon so I decided to just enjoy this adventure while it still lasted.

A sudden clamor caught my attention as I passed a saloon. A young man, not much older than myself, was thrown out the swinging doors onto the cobblestone street, laughing inanely. It was obvious he was drunk. I kept walking and felt relief when another young man, also close to my age and with a handsome face, appeared from nowhere and pulled him to his feet. The drunken man, now agitated, shook off his friend when he stood on his wobbly feet. Intrigued, I went to the closest building and hid behind it so I could watch. I was certain neither man could see me.

"Stretch," the friend said, "this's the second time you've gotten yourself drunk in the last week. Ya can't afford to live like this!"

"You ain't my mother!" Stretch staggered off to his left, trying to regain his balance. "I'll make it up when I sell my papes tomorrow."

"That ain't good enough." his friend grabbed him by the elbow in attempt to steady him. "You're drinkin' way too much, and if you don't quit pretty soon, Rascal's gonna find you out and kick you out." His tone gentled. "I'm your friend, you know that. Now let's head back to the lodgin' house before Rascal knows we're gone."

"No!" Stretch violently yanked his arm out from his friend's grasp, then reached into his pocket and yanked out a shiny object. I wasn't streetwise, but it looked like a knife. "You jus' stay away from me an' let me live my life!"

The friend raised his hands in compliance. "Stretch, put that thing away. You ain't thinking straight."

"I'm thinkin' just fine! Now stay back!" He began to walk backward back toward the saloon, but his friend was undeterred.

"You jus' got thrown out of there! You really think they'll let you back in?"

"I still got some coins on me!" He clutched the blade tighter and held it out closer to his friend.

"I ain't gonna bail you out of these situations anymore, is that what you want?"

"Yeah!" Stretch began to stagger again, and fell to the ground on his backside.

Non-threateningly, his friend came to his side and attempted to help him to his feet. It looked like Stretch was about to pass out as he slumped, but he suddenly straightened.

And then he thrust the knife into his friend.

A scream was trying to break through my lips, but it took all my willpower to hold it back. I covered my mouth with both of my hands as the friend went limp, and Stretch jammed the knife into him again before letting him drop to the ground and running off-balance into the shadows.

All common sense gone, I rushed to the young man, my hat falling off in the process. I dropped to my knees and threw my bag aside as I checked his wounds. Both wounds had been directly into his chest and were bleeding heavily; this man was not going to live for much longer.

"I'm sorry." Blood oozed from his mouth as he gasped for breath and writhed in agony. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

I grasped his hand and tried to say something, but no words would come. There was nothing I could say that wasn't already completely obvious. I finally managed to choke out the words, "I'm sorry."

The man turned his head toward my voice. A small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth as he looked at my face. He suddenly reached up with his other hand, touching a tendril of my hair.

"Are you an angel?"

I smiled gently. "I wish."

"Don't." His hand left my hair and clutched my hand with what strength he had left. "You're my angel right now." He inhaled raggedly, struggling for air. "Will you…tell him I'm…sorry?"

This man was dying and I didn't know him, how was I supposed to know who "he" was? Still, this was his dying wish, so I nodded eagerly. "I promise I will, if you'll tell me who he is."

He heaved heavy gasps, intent on saying this man's name. Then he swallowed and his gasps became hisses. I could tell he was trying to tell me who by how deeply and crucially he stared into my eyes, but he had no energy left. He finally released a shuddering sigh and relaxed. His eyes were still open, still gazing deeply into my own with that imperative message that he hadn't had enough time to convey. It was then that I started to cry. Before I stood, I closed his eyelids. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed my hat and bag and fled.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away. Even running, I felt like my heart was going to burst. I had just witnessed a murder!

I collided with another person. Shrieking, I tried to run away, but the person I'd collided with suddenly grabbed my arm. I was about to call for help until the person spoke.

"Laura?" It was David.

I was so relieved, I dropped my bag and threw my arms around him and sobbed. He was stunned at first, then wrapped his arms around me in a soft embrace.

"I didn't think you could cry. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

I tried to speak, but was now hiccupping and struggling to breathe. David pulled away from me and took a look at my face, seeing just how upset I was. Without another word, he gently took my arm and led me down the street.

"It's gonna be okay, Laura. Just come with me, you need to settle down."

I grasped his hands as he walked me to a building several blocks from there with a sign over the door that said "Newsboys Lodging House." He opened the door, and a small old man wearing rounded spectacles looked up from a ledger of the desk.

"Kloppman, I need some water. I ran into my cousin and she's in some kind of shock or something."

The old man, Kloppman, nodded without a word and went to a back room. David brought me to a bench and had me sit down. He looked at the boy clothes I was wearing, then hard in my face.

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

I began to blubber all over again. Kloppman came back and handed me a small tin cup of water which I guzzled completely once I had it. I handed the cup back to him, then spilled my entire story to David. He listened attentively, but was clearly not happy with my being alone, especially after telling him what I had just witnessed. I didn't include the stranger's dying wish.

"You were always far too reckless for your own good." David shook his head to me. "I hope this means you won't be getting into as much trouble as you usually do."

"I was just trying to make my life exciting, Dave! It's something you should try someday!" I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my coat.

"Put your hat on." He handed it to me, and I quickly shoved my hair up into it. "After all you've been through, I want to get you home to my family, but I don't think you're in any state to be back on that street, even with me at your side."

"She can stay here for the night." Kloppman offered gently. "If she keeps that hat on, the boys won't know she's a girl. You can introduce her as her brother, then take her home tomorrow. Surely you trust your friends enough to let her stay here for one night."

I looked to David, suddenly afraid. Me, stay here with a number of boys? David had written me about his friends, these newsies, and the strike they had formed a few weeks back. I had wanted to meet them, but staying a night with them? I was never more aware of the fact that I would be only girl with a number of men.

"I don't know, Kloppman. She's in no state to go anywhere right now, but it's not proper for her to be here."

"If you have any better ideas, I'm open to hearing them."

David exhaled through his nose, and looked at me. I looked back, offering no thoughts on the matter. I couldn't even think clearly right now, let alone make any decisions.

"She'll stay here." He finally said. "I'll tell my parents that her train is delayed till the morning. I'll take her home then."

Kloppman put a gentle, reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You'll be just fine, honey. The boys won't hurt you. You'll like them."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Something sparked in David's eyes as he said that. I had a feeling he was referring to something that I hadn't even considered.

He hefted my bag and led me up the nearby stairs to what I assumed was the sleeping quarters. He opened the door and I saw a large, dormitory-like room with multiple bunk beds. There were young men and boys all about, talking, playing card games, and some even sleeping. The youngest looked to be somewhere around ten and the oldest probably eighteen or nineteen. Some of these boys were lounging around wearing only their underwear. The room smelled like feet.

A young man with a red bandana tied around his neck came toward us immediately. I assumed he was Jack, the leader of these boys, and he met David with a warm hug.

"Heya, Dave!" He looked down at me. "This the cousin you told us 'bout?"

David nodded. "Sure is. Laurie's had a rough trip and can't make it home with me tonight, so since we were near here I thought he could stay here the night."

"Sure thing!" He slapped David on the back, then turned to me. "Ya doin' okay?"

I nodded and lowered my voice. "Just had a weird feeling as I was walking here. Not feeling too good."

"Then let's find ya a bunk." He took my bag from Dave and thrust a hand to me. "Name's Kelly. Jack Kelly, but you can call me Cowboy."

I shook his hand and felt myself relax a bit. "I'm Laurie, but…you can call me Seven. That's what my brothers call me."

Jack led me to an empty bunk nearby and introduced me to all the newsies around. Some used their first names, while most had strange nicknames, like Itey and Bumlets. I vaguely recalled a few of the names that David had mentioned before in his letters. They all seemed warm and friendly though, and I began to enjoy the atmosphere here.

"…And the guy who's in the bed above yours is Skittery."

Jack gestured to this young man as he jumped off his top bunk and I found myself staring. Dressed in only his pink underwear and trousers hanging by one faded blue suspender, he wore a brown hat over his unruly brown hair. He had the most beautiful brown eyes and smile I had ever seen. Was the room suddenly spinning? I felt as though I was going to melt.

"Nice to meet ya, Seven." His voice reminded me of butterscotch.

I swallowed and managed a quaint "hi." Why was he looking at me like that? Could he tell I wasn't a boy? My hand was itching to yank that hat from my head, but a disgruntled snort from David shot me back to reality.

"Seven, I should head back now. I need to talk to you before we go."

I looked back at Skittery and dropped my bag on the bunk below his. "Be right back."

He flashed me a killer grin and my heart skipped a beat. I quickly followed after David who didn't stop walking until he was back in the lobby. He was clearly irritated now.

"I think I should take you home after all."

I frowned. "Why? You're the one who said I'm in no state to go anywhere now."

"This is a mistake. You'll be found out before morning."

"I will not! Haven't you forgotten that I'm always the only girl with the guys?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "I highly doubt you've been moved by any of those guys before."

My face went hot and I bit my lower lip. "Dave, I'm emotional right now. I'll be fine once this adrenaline rush wears down and sleep off what I just saw. I'll be fine."

He was unconvinced. "I'd have to be blind to not see what just happened between you and Skittery."

"You're overreacting. And you're the one who trusts your friends." I suddenly smiled thoughtfully. "I remember you talking about him once, in your letters about the strike. You said that the newsies were arrested during a raid on the rally you guys held, and four guys came to your side to keep you from getting carried off by a cop. Skittery was one of them, wasn't he?"

At last, he was beginning to withdraw. His arms went to his sides. "What were the names of the other three who came to my side?"

_Damn_. He got me there. "I don't remember. But I remember the name Skittery. He obviously has respect for you if he thought that you were important enough to keep you from being carted off with the rest. Don't you think he'll extend you the same courtesy if he suspects that I'm a girl?"

He paused, and I could read the look on his face that he was seriously considering what I just said. He sighed heavily, then put his hands on his shoulders. "Don't do anything stupid."

I made a face. "It's my nature."

"You know what I mean. If mama hears about this, she'll try to lock you up in a convent."

"I won't do anything stupid." I crossed my finger over my heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die. I will not reveal myself as a girl, nor will I try to ravish any of your friends." I laughed, but my humor was lost on David.

He searched my eyes, then hugged me and said his goodbyes to Kloppman. I waited for him to leave, and when he was gone I went back up the stairs. Jack was there at the door when I came back.

"So how are you?" He draped his arm across my shoulders. "You feelin' okay? Dave was kinda sketchy on the details."

"I…just wasn't feeling very good as I was coming here. I should…probably try to get some sleep."

"Alright. Get some rest." He led me to my bunk. "Th' guys are a little rowdy, but any minute now Kloppman's gonna tell us t' turn out the lights. If you're still feelin' sick tomorrow, let me know, 'kay?"

I nodded. "I will."

"Yeah, let me know." Skittery said from his perch on the top bunk. "If you're sick, I should probably be the first to know about it."

_Keep it together, girl_. I inhaled carefully to regain composure. "I'm sure I'm fine." I pulled my coat and vest off, removed my shoes, and lay down on my bunk. Then Skittery hung down from the side of his bunk, staring at me upside-down.

"You're gonna swelter like that."

I turned to him. "Excuse me?"

"You're still all dressed up like that. With all th' guys in here, it stays pretty hot. Most of us just strip down to our underwear so we can stay cool."

I shivered despite the fact that I was probably already hotter than anyone else in the room right now, especially with how Skittery was looking at me. "I'll be okay."

Grinning widely, Skittery grasped the side of his bunk and allowed himself to slide down to the floor. He unlatched the one suspender attached to his pants and let them drop to the floor. He picked them up and hung them up on his bunk, then took his hat off and hung that up as well.

Did any of the other guys in here notice how uncomfortable I was? I certainly hoped not.

"Trust me on this one." He leaned against the side of the bunk. "Fall might be right 'round the corner, but it still gets real hot in here. If you ain't feelin' good, heat's probably not good for ya. An' your face is all red."

_Stupid hormones_! I wasn't wearing men's underwear like the majority of these boys, I had on actual ladies underwear minus the corset so I could tie myself down and hide my girlish figure. Not that there was much of a girlish figure there, but there was enough to show that my frame wasn't like anyone else's in this room!

"I'll be just fine, Skittery. Thank you for your concern."

Again, he smiled at me. And then, he started unbuttoning the top buttons of his underwear! I obviously wasn't hiding my shock well because he seemed to be enjoying my expression. He chuckled softly and stopped midway down his torso and then slipped his arms out of the sleeves, revealing his bare chest as he tied the sleeves around his waist.

Lord Above, if he wasn't convinced that I was a girl by now, he'd have had to have been blind, especially if he could see how I was ogling his body. His smooth chest and stomach were perfectly chiseled. I wondered what it would be like to run my hands across his chest.

"Well, for all it's worth, sleep well." Skittery grabbed hold of the top bunk and heaved himself up. No wonder his arms were just as cut as his torso. "Hope ya feel better."

"Thanks." I muttered as I rolled onto my side. "Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the exhaustion that was replacing the adrenaline, but all I could see was Skittery's smile. And his chest.

Perhaps this time, my adventure had gone too far.


	2. Conceal me what I am

I tossed and turned most of the night due to the murder I'd witnessed replaying over and over in my head, and being too hot. To add to the heat, I also endured all the boys sleeping around me. I may have spent most of my social life among them, but I had never slept around with or even near another man before except for Laurie when we were children. I had no idea that when they were a few years older they were so noisy when they slept!

Many of these boys snored, some loudly and others softly. Several times I heard someone break wind and prayed I wasn't near enough to smell it. Others mumbled incoherently, and someone was snapping his fingers in his sleep. One even stood up and started sleepwalking around the room. Another woke up in the middle of the night and stepped onto the fire escape to light a cigar and smoke it. With all these sounds added to how hot I was, I doubted I would sleep at all.

I thought of Skittery sleeping half-naked above me. I felt another rush of heat as I remembered him practically stripping in front of me. If he knew I was a girl, he was certainly being mean about it. I'd make sure I'd get even with him. Or at least, even with him as a boy, and not a girl.

At long last, light began to emerge and fill the room. Soon afterward, Kloppman came inside and started waking the boys. Most were reluctant to be woken up, while a few others quickly left their bunks and rushed to the washroom to clean up. I heard the bunk above me creak as Skittery roused and slid off of his bed. He looked to me and smiled big again, and my throat caught.

"Mornin'." He extended a hand to me. "How'd ya sleep?"

I took his hand, not expecting the shock that jolted through my fingers when we touched. "Just fine, thanks."

"You gonna go home with Dave an' his family now?"

"Yeah." I suddenly felt more solemn than before. "I'm feeling much better this morning, and I shouldn't keep Uncle Mayer and Aunt Esther worrying."

"Yeah." He nodded as though the thought hadn't occurred to him. "So what are ya gonna do while you're here?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Probably help around the apartment, but I'd really just like to explore the city. I'm always in the mood for an adventure."

That grin spread across his face again. Oh Lord save me, my knees were buckling!

"Tell ya what." He propped his hand on his bunk above me, causing his torso muscles to flex and me to catch my breath again. "If it's adventure ya want, it's adventure ya get. After ya head back with Dave, I'll ask him if you can tag along with me while I sell papes. An' not today, startin' tomorrow. I can give ya a tour of the city that only the newsies know."

I had no strength to say no with him looking at me the way he was. "I like that. But why tomorrow?"

"Like you said," he straightened to his full height, only three or four inches above me, "your aunt an' uncle are probly worryin' about you. Give 'em some time to get convinced that you're okay."

If his appearance was the only thing that was attracting me in the first place, it certainly wasn't now. I was touched that he had considered that. "I'd like that."

"Good. Jus' stick with me an' you'll never have a dull moment."

He walked toward the washroom where the rest of the newsies were either headed to or coming back from. I released a gusty breath, unaware that I had been holding it, and plopped back down onto my bunk. I watched him until he disappeared, then reached for my bag for some other clothes.

As I rifled through my bag, I realized I was wearing the only set of boy clothes that I had. I was going to need to wear them again, although it appeared several other newsies were in the same situation. I felt a little relieved until I realized something was missing. I kept searching through my bag but didn't pull out any clothing since all I had in here were skirts and blouses. I couldn't find my copy of _Twelfth Night!_

Downhearted, I shoved my coat into my bag and pulled my shoes on. As for using the lavatory, I decided to wait. I didn't want to risk being exposed. I hefted my bag onto my shoulder, straightened my hat, and followed the newsies that were already running down the stairs. Where they were headed, I didn't know, but I assumed they were on their way to buy the morning papers to sell them.

"Hey!" Jack came running up toward me. "I take it you're feelin' better t'day?"

I nodded. "Feel right as rain. Thanks for letting me stay overnight."

"Ah, no problem. You stayin' with th' Jacobs' then?"

"That's the plan."

"Well," he draped his arm around my shoulders like he had the night before, "if ya got nothing to do, since I know Dave's in school, you can join us durin' the day. Learn how to sell papes, make a little cash on th' side? It ain't much, but hey, wouldn't it be nice to get some cash to fritter with while you're here?"

The thought had merit, especially since I would probably be stuck doing chores with Aunt Esther this entire time; plus it would mean I could see Skittery more. However, in my disguise, him and I spending so much time together could lead to a misunderstanding, one I was sure wouldn't go over well.

"I'll have to think about it, Cowboy." I pulled my hat a little more downward just in case. "Sounds like fun, but I've never had a job before."

"I'm pretty good at bein' able to tell natural talent, an' I think you got it."

I was slightly put off by his comment, afraid he suspected I was a girl too, but quickly regained my composure. Aside from the shoulder thing, which appeared to be just a signature move with him, Jack didn't seem to notice anything different from me than with the other boys. "Thanks, Jack. I'll talk to my aunt and uncle about it and see what they have to say."

"Great!" He jabbed me in the shoulder slightly, not causing any pain but definitely making me a little uncomfortable. He hadn't noticed. "While you're at it, you should get t' know the guys a little bit. They're some of the best guys I know." He looked off and walked in another direction. "Hey, Crutchy!"

He went to the gangly boy with the crutch and I decided to do as he suggested. I introduced myself to some of the boys, and met Racetrack, Kid Blink, Snitch and Snoddy. I recognized some of their names from David's letters and found that I could easily fit in with them as I could with the boys back home. I'd heard that the streets of New York could be an uninviting place, but these boys proved otherwise. I was bombarded with questions almost immediately.

"So where ya from?"

"What was it like to ride a train?"

"How many brothers and sisters did Dave say ya have?"

"Why were ya feelin' so sick last night?"

I answered their questions as best I could without revealing anything that could oust me as a girl. We eventually arrived at a wagon with nuns handing out cups of milk and morning rolls to the boys for breakfast. I accepted my small meal out of politeness, but my stomach rumbled at the idea of having one of Aunt Esther's muffins at the apartment. I couldn't wait to taste her home cooking again.

After leaving the wagon, I noticed how much fun the boys were having. They were dancing through the streets and jumping off of wagons, docks and stairwells, doing crazy stunts that I could easily join in myself. I held back, however, for fear of losing my hat.

"You should join in."

I froze for an instant at Skittery's voice wafting behind me like the sweet aroma of a French pastry. I turned, and he came to my side, grinning that amazing grin that made my insides dance. Ooh, for once I really wished I was a girl!

"I'd love to join in." My voice cracked, and I coughed to cover it off. "But, you know…after last night…I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Right. You should take it easy." He looked at my face. "Somethin' wrong? You look a little sad."

"I am. I think I lost my copy of _Twelfth Night_."

"_Twelfth Night_?" There was more interest in his voice than I'd expected. "You read Shakespeare?"

"Sometimes. Not all the time, though. But that one's my favorite."

"It's my favorite too."

My surprise was probably more evident that it should be. "Really? Do you have a copy?"

"I used to, but I lost it. I can always get another. So can you."

"True, but I don't want another." I looked away from him. "My copy had all my notes in it."

"Notes?"

I looked back at him and saw that he was truly interested in what I said. I sighed a little. "I've made notes on what the characters are really thinking. Particularly Viola. Her one speech, when she's telling Orsino about her 'sister,' when she truly means herself, is one that I took a lot of notes on."

"Ah." He nodded. "Ya like Viola, huh?"

"Very much so, she was a very different kind of heroine. And I love Orsino, he's a good romantic character."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. The guy's an idiot."

"I beg your pardon?" My eyebrows shot up.

"Come on, if the passage between Orsino and Viola when she's talking about her 'sister' is your favorite, how can ya not see how stupid Orsino is by not knowing that she's tellin' him about herself?"

There was something in his words there that felt related to this situation. "I guess…maybe I thought it was cute that he was oblivious."

"If a woman was dressed like a guy an' givin' me that kind of attention, I wouldn't be stupid enough to not notice."

He knew it. He knew I was girl! Thankfully, we had just reached the gates to the distribution yard where I saw David. More relieved than I thought I would be to see him, I turned to Skittery and offered my hand to him.

"Thanks for watching out for me. I would like to take you up on your offer of showing me the city."

His face lit up at my statement, but it instantly disappeared as he shook my hand. "Well, that's great! I'll, uh, bring it up to Dave, I guess."

"Laurie!" David waved to me to catch my attention. I went toward him, and Skittery followed. "Looks like you're feeling better."

"I am."

"Hey Dave," Skittery popped in, "I was talkin' with your cousin here and I was wonderin' if maybe he could join me in sellin' papes tomorrow."

David's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, Jack's been tryin' to talk Seven here into sellin' papes with us. I overheard 'im say that he think Seven's got a natural talent for this. I'd like to show 'im the ropes."

"We'll discuss this later." David grabbed my arm a little forcefully and began to lead me away. "Right now I gotta get Seven home."

"Thanks, Skittery!" I called back as David practically dragged me away. "And bye, guys! I'll catch you later!"

A few of the newsies, Jack included, waved goodbye and some called back that they hoped to see me tomorrow. Skittery just stood where he was.

"Seven."

I made the effort to root myself before David pulled me away again. "Yeah?"

"Boy, thou hast said to me a thousand times thou never shouldst love woman like to me."

David finally managed to pull me away, and I was glad because I was afraid that I was going to completely lose my wits right then and there.

"So what was that he said to you?" David asked when we were a good distance from the distribution yard.

The wide smile that I had been holding back finally spread across my face. "He was quoting a line from the ending of _Twelfth Night_. From Orsino."

Needless to say, David was in a hurry to see that I looked like a girl when I showed up to his apartment. We stopped inside a hotel lobby and he made sure I changed in the ladies' room. I had always, as far back as I could remember, hated wearing skirts. Now I felt like I could wear one every day. I had never been so aware that I was a woman.

"Come on, mama's going to be worried." David took my bag from me and I followed beside him as we left the building. "You can't see Skittery again."

My stomach dropped. "Why?"

"He knows you're a girl. Surely that's clear enough to you by now."

"But I want to sell papers with him tomorrow!"

"It's not a girl's place to sell papers." There was an edge to his voice that told me there was little I could do to change his mind. Thankfully, I remembered his letters about the strike again.

"You said there were girls at the rally when the whole city went on strike."

"Those girls weren't newsies! They worked in factories!"

"And what's the big difference between the two?"

"Factories are closed off from the rest of the world."

"But they're just as dangerous. How many of the headlines do you see about children losing limbs and hair to some of those machines? Or even getting killed?"

"That's completely different."

"David, you should know by now that I've made up my mind to do this."

He began walking faster, and I had to jog to keep up with him. "When will you learn that life isn't about adventure all the time? Sometimes you have to do sensible things!"

"And where was _your_ sensibility when you and Jack led the strike?"

He hesitated, but wasn't giving up. "I couldn't stand by and let Pulitzer just exploit us kids like that."

"Is standing up for your rights against one of the most powerful men in the city considered sensible?"

"This is ridiculous! You're a girl! I'm a guy!" He stopped and faced me. "What I did wasn't just for myself, it was for my friends. If you continue with this charade, what will you accomplish? For all you know, Skittery could expose you."

"I thought he was your friend."

"He is, but I've seen how he is around women." His brow furled. "Although…"

Now what was he doing? "Although…what? Tell me, David!"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just saying that…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I never get hurt."

"That's not what I meant. I mean I don't want Skittery to hurt you."

"As long as he thinks that I'm a boy, he won't."

He stared me straight in the eye. "Won't he?" When I hesitated, he had his answer. "I thought so. Laura, you came here to escape an outbreak and it looks like you're headed for heartbreak instead. Just be a good girl for once and stay in your place."

I could feel my heart sink all the way down to the heels of my shoes. I wanted to see Skittery again, but truth be told, I'd only known him a few hours. Romance like that only happened in fairy stories. I hated to admit it, but listening to David this time might be for the better. I barely knew Skittery; it would be best to just enjoy this time I had with my family. I hadn't seen them in so long.

We walked in silence to his family's apartment in a poorer section of Manhattan. When we arrived, Aunt Esther was just pulling a fresh pan of cinnamon muffins from the oven. Les was sitting at the table with a book and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Laura!" He jumped from his seat and tackled me in a big hug. "You're finally here!"

Chuckling, I tried to maintain my balance. He'd grown some since the last time I'd seen him. "I'm here, kiddo." I released him and went into Aunt Esther's open arms. "Hello, Aunt Esther."

"Oh Laura, it's been so long!" She drew back and looked me over. "My goodness, you've developed into quite the lovely lady over these last few years! Please tell me you have a handsome beau back at home waiting for you to marry him."

My face flushed as I thought of Skittery. "I wish I could say yes, but all those young men see me as their pal, not as a woman."

Aunt Esther pulled a chair out and beckoned for me to sit. "Well then, those boys are all dumb and blind. You'll just have to find a smart one somewhere else."

I glanced quickly at David, and he silenced me with a look. If I mentioned Skittery, Aunt Esther would know he and I had lied about when I had someone and then she would know about what I saw last night, and that would only worry her. It was best to keep my mouth shut.

"How was your trip?" Aunt Esther asked as she handed me two steaming hot muffins.

"It was nice. I've never ridden on a train before, and I really enjoyed it. I spent most of it reading though."

"What were you reading this time? Philosophy from Ancient Greece?"

I laughed. "I finished that when I was fifteen. No, I just brought my copy of _Twelfth Night_, but I think it fell out of my bag. I can't find it anywhere."

Aunt Esther patted my hand. "I'm sure you can get another one."

"Yes, but this copy had all my notes in it. I've written all these things about the characters for years, particularly Viola, and what they're saying."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She turned to David, who had taken a seat next to Les. "Maybe you should introduce her to your singer friend, the redhead from Irving Hall."

"Singer friend?" I echoed, cocking an eyebrow in David's direction.

His cheeks brightened slightly. "Medda? Well…I'd be happy to introduce them, but…why?"

"So Laura can see what the theater looks like!" She turned her attention back to me. "You still want to act, don't you?"

I nodded. "I do, but I don't have the training I would need."

"Then Medda can give you the pointers you need. Maybe you can play Viola onstage one day."

"I would love that." I suddenly noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's at college."

"College? When did that happen?"

"Just last week, she left for a lady's college down in Boston. She earned a scholarship and went down right away. And Mayer was given a little bit of a bonus at his new job last month, so we should hopefully have enough to send David if he wants, and when he gets rich someday we'll have enough for Les too."

Les made a face. "I don't wanna go to college. I wanna be a cowboy and travel the west."

David shoved Les gently. "You've been spending too much time with Jack."

"Jack does seem to have that kind of air about him." I said before thinking through it.

"You've met already?" Aunt Esther focused her attention back to me.

"Uh," David fidgeted in his chair, "we ran into the newsies this morning. When I was bringing her back…from the station. The distribution yard is right on the way."

"Oh! Well next time you see him, invite him over for dinner again. I miss that boy."

"Yes, invite him over." I made sure David caught the edge in my voice. I then decided to take a new approach. "You know, Aunt Esther, Jack and I got to talk for a minute, and he said that he thinks I would make a good newsie."

Aunt Esther paused a moment to consider the idea, then nodded. "I think you would too. You've always been the dramatic type, and with your love of acting, you could probably do well at selling newspapers."

David was glaring at me from across the table, but I ignored him. "Maybe, but I didn't see any girl newsies at all. They probably wouldn't let me sell papers."

"That's true, but maybe it's time for a change."

"What?" David's voice hit a new octave.

"David, your sister is taking her life into her own hands by giving herself a chance to make a better life for herself. Women's suffrage is everywhere these days. Women are even going out in public wearing bloomers! And didn't you mention to me the other day that the midtown newsies had a girl working with them some time ago? And that Spot Conlon has a girl selling newspapers over in Brooklyn?"

"That's different, Mama." Now I shot the glare to him, but he was undaunted. "The newsgirl in Brooklyn is Spot's girlfriend."

"And those boys you hang around with are all good boys. I'm certain Jack would be delighted to allow a girl to try selling papers. And besides," she turned to me, "you could earn some coins to buy another copy of _Twelfth Night_ or any other plays. Medda would know where to find copies of plays."

I used my theatrical side to play up my innocence factor. "You really think I should try selling newspapers?"

"Why not? Take a step in the name of women's suffrage."

Shooting a triumphant grin in David's direction, I nodded. "I think I'd like to try that. It sounds like fun."

Honestly, the thought of selling newspapers didn't appeal to me much, but spending time with Skittery certainly did.

"Then it's settled." Aunt Esther reached for a nearby pitcher and poured me a glass of milk. "David, after school, go drop by the lodging house and tell Jack that Laura will be joining them tomorrow."

David sank to his chair in defeat. "I'll do that."


	3. These clothes are good enough

The day and night dragged on before the next morning finally came. With Sarah gone, Aunt Esther put me to work doing laundry and household chores. Being away from home, I had hoped to escape those responsibilities. Selling newspapers was beginning to look more and more appealing to me, and not only for the reason of seeing Skittery again.

When the first crack of dawn broke through the window, I was already on my feet pulling on my trousers and wrapping myself so I looked like a boy again. David and I made a truce by agreeing that I would go on selling newspapers looking like a boy because of the murder that I had witnessed; he said that if anyone saw me, they would be looking for a girl. I suspected his real reason had to do with Skittery.

So much for taking a step forward in the name of women's suffrage.

Thankfully, Aunt Esther and Uncle Mayer were still sleeping when David and I left. David had grabbed two leftover muffins, one for each of us, for our breakfast. I swallowed my muffin in two bites.

"Laura, slow down!" I stopped and David came along beside me. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Without hesitation, I said, "No."

He sighed and shook his head. "Just promise me you're doing this for the sake of adventure, okay? And not for Skittery."

"Don't worry about that, I am all for adventure. Besides, I've spent a lot of time thinking about what happened between him and me. I just met him, and so far all I know about him is that we both love _Twelfth Night_. If I'm going to fall for anyone, it had better be for a reason more than that."

"That's right, I knew you had more smarts than you let on." I punched him playfully and he laughed. "Skittery's a good guy and a friend, but he'll only break your heart. I don't want that to happen to you. A broken heart takes more time to heal than a broken bone."

"I've never broken a bone."

"Trust me on this one, please."

That statement peaked my attention. "Do you have first hand experience in that?"

He looked down. "A little. I was convinced I was in love with a girl in school last year, but I never put forth any effort to tell her. I found out when I went back to school that she just got engaged."

"Aw, Dave." I grasped his arm and hugged it. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Well, if she's not the one, I'll find someone better."

"Good optimism." I let go of his arm. "So, since you're in this mood, if I _were_ to decide to give one of your friends a try, which one would you suggest?"

Snorting, he gave me a light shove. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"I'm serious! Who's the best pick?"

"Well, steer clear of Jack. He and Sarah and a thing going on for a little while."

"Ooh!" I squealed. "Who could blame her? Jack is a swell guy."

"He sure is. Most of my friends are. Some of the guys who really stick out are Bumlets, Mush, and Pie Eater. I could easily trust them."

"But why not Skittery?"

This time he stopped me and turned me around to face him with his hands planted firmly on my shoulders. "I'm only going to tell you this once. I just know he would break your heart. And I have a good reason for believing that but I can't tell you why."

I shrugged away from his hold on me. "Is that supposed to convince me?"

"I can't tell you why because it isn't for me to tell." He started walking again and I followed alongside him. "I only know part of what happened because it was when I started school. Jack told me some of the story, but not all because he didn't want to spread gossip. In fact," he paused for a moment, "if Skittery does know you're a girl and tells you straight out what happened, I'll feel more inclined to trust him around you."

"Should I ask?"

"No. I still don't know if he knows that you're a girl, but if he doesn't, don't let on. It's just best that you keep to your disguise for now."

"Fine." I sighed. "But for the record, I don't have any interest in hooking up with any of your friends."

"Good. That makes my life so much easier."

We turned the corner and found the newsies at the distribution office. Some had already bought their papers and were either going off by themselves or with others to their selling spots, as David had explained that the newsies were prone to doing. I fumbled in my pocket for the few coins I carried to buy a stack of papers; I figured that fifty would be a good place to start.

Then I spotted Skittery. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the courtyard, smoking a cigarette. When he saw me, he dropped the cigarette and ground it beneath his heel, then spread that grin again. My stomach quivered.

Lord have mercy, why must _he _be the one man David labeled as forbidden fruit?

"Good morning, son!" An elderly gentleman was standing on the other side of the gated office with a young boy counting out papers at his side. "How many for you today?"

"Uh, fifty." I put my two bits on the counter. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The boy set the papers on the counter.

"Wait." David said before I could pick them up. He quickly breezed through the stack. "Okay, all fifty are here." He turned to the boy. "No offense, of course."

"You do it every time." The boy muttered.

David handed me the stack and we stepped off of the platform where Jack was waiting to meet us. He gave me and David big hugs in greeting.

"So, ya ready for your first day 'o sellin' papes?"

Before I could reply, Skittery stepped in. "Actually, I offered to show him the ropes the first night."

"Really?" Jack appeared to be very surprised at Skittery's admission. "Th' first night, huh?"

"Yeah. You said so yourself yesterday that you think he has natural talent for sellin' papes. I agree, an' I think that he could easily take th' spotlight away from you if he proves to be better. What's say I try for today, and if he doesn't sell all of his papers, you can show him th' ropes tomorrow?"

David was silent yet rigid, and I felt his hand on my wrist. I looked at him, then at Jack, who was carefully pondering what Skittery had offered. I decided to speak up.

"Um, can I decide here?" I turned to Jack. "Thanks for the offer, Jack, but Skittery did say he would show me around first. If anything, I believe in honoring my commitments."

Jack nodded slowly. "Sounds fair to me."

"You're missin' out here." Crutchy said to me. "Ya learn from Jack, ya learn from the best."

"I have no doubt he's the best, but what if I'm better?"

The newsies around us suddenly went silent, and even Jack seemed to have been taken aback. He eyed me carefully, then grinned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Tell ya what. If you can sell a full hundred papes t'day, an' I'll pay for th' other fifty for ya, I'll not only let ya keep the money ya get for it, but I'll show ya the best places t' sell papes."

"It's a deal."

He spit in his hand and extended it to me. At first, I hesitated, then reluctantly did the same. I wiped my palm on my pants immediately afterward as Jack went back to the office and brought me another fifty newspapers.

"Alright, you're on." He turned to Skittery. "An' no cheatin'. You don't help him sell or nothin'. He's gotta sell every pape hisself."

"I'll just give him the pointers, that's all."

"That'll do fine. Best of luck t' ya."

Jack strode away with Crutchy, and Skittery gestured toward the gates. "Shall we?"

"You go ahead." David interrupted. "Let me talk to Seven before you go."

Skittery said nothing but did as David suggested. When he was out of earshot, David stared me full in the face again. "Remember what I said."

I nodded, but only to hurry him so that he would leave me alone. "I remember. But don't expect me to throw this bet I just made with Jack."

David actually smiled, and that helped me relax. "Please. I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that! But be prepared, Racetrack's probably already placing bets on whether or not you can do it."

"And which one will you be betting on?"

"If there's anything I've learned from you, it's to always bet on you."

Satisfied, I shoved him away. "Thanks, now get out of here. I'll be fine."

His expression turned serious again as he studied my face, but he was convinced enough. He gave me a quick hug, and then left. I went to Skittery, but made sure I went at a slower pace than I wanted to go at. He was waiting by the statue in the middle of the square and watching me intently as I came forward. The closer I came, the hotter I felt.

"Alright." He looked me up and down. "Looks like Dave's prep talk has got you ready to go."

"It sure has." I looked down at my stack of papers. "The headline doesn't look too interesting, though."

"Ah, don't worry about that." He slung his arm around my shoulders like Jack would, only his casual embrace felt far more intimate. "Th' first thing ya learn about bein' a newsie is this: headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

I fought the urge to cuddle up to him. "So I lie about the headlines?"

"No, don't lie! Just tell the story in a different way. Make it sound more interesting."

"I can do that." I added mentally, _I can probably make it even _more_ interesting with you watching me._

By noon, all of my papers were sold.

"That's just incredible." Skittery counted his papers. "I still have eighteen left."

I jingled the coins in my pockets. Not only had I sold every newspaper, but my theatrics in selling them had earned me a few tips. I couldn't wait to show this to Jack!

"Well, you can sell them later. You told me you were going to show me around the city."

A playful smile spread across his lips, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. "I did, didn't I?"

I checked myself to make sure I wasn't flirting. "Yes you did. Are you just going to show me the Manhattan area, or the whole island?"

"We'll stick to this area for now. 'Sides, I can sell my papes on th' way. Where would you like to go first?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"Well, what kind of person are you?"

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's interesting to you? Ya like nature, or art, or architecture? That sort of thing."

"Well, I…" I shrugged. "I like them all."

"Then I think we should start with just th' streets. Show ya the different areas, and where th' interesting places are."

"Sounds good to me." _Especially as long as you're with me_.

"So are ya hungry? We can stop off for some lunch before we go."

"A little. What's good around here?"

"There's a café owned by some Poles just down the street. They have a good beef stew there."

"Then lead the way!" I was hoping he would offer me his arm, but then I remember I was supposed to be a boy. I would have to be content in following alongside him for now. "So…_Twelfth Night_ is your favorite play, huh?"

He chuckled softly. "Sure is. Growin' up around here, I had two other friends, an' we would read some of the scenes together jus' for the heck of it."

"And which roles did you read?"

"My favorite is Sir Toby."

I snorted, laughing before I could hold it back. "Sir Toby?"

"Yeah! Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" I swallowed before I could laugh again. "He's just a drunken sot who likes to cause mischief."

"Exactly, an' that's why I like him. He's so intent on being able to keep his habits th' way they are that he'll go to extreme lengths t' do it. He works hard t' be lazy!"

"Wow. I never thought of that before." I paused. "Who did you read it with?"

"My friends, Dan an' Paul."

"Where are they now?"

He shrugged, suddenly reluctant. "Dan got married 'n' moved to th' Bronx. Paul's still here. He's a newsie out in midtown. They call him Pepper there."

I carefully studied his expression. "You sound sad."

"Well, Paul an' I had a fight. It was dumb, an' for a lousy reason too, but I shouldn't've done what I did an' now he can't forgive me."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really. I've tried sayin' I'm sorry but 'e keeps shootin' me down. An' it hurts, too. We've been friends for so long. I just hate that I threw that away for something so shallow."

I reached out my hand to take him, but restrained myself before I could. "How long were you two friends?"

He paused for a moment to think. "'Bout fifteen years. We was five when we became friends an' grew up in the same neighborhood, an' went to the same school. Then there was this cholera epidemic in our part of th' city that took both his parents an' my mama. My papa left when I was only three, I barely remember him. So Paul an' me both found ourselves becoming newsies, only he went to midtown an' I stayed here. We stayed good friends up until…that falling out."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be. You had nothin' t' do with it." He looked at me and my heart thumped in my chest. "So what about you? What's your family like? Dave only said that there was some sickness flyin' around."

"Yeah, typhoid." I sighed softly. "My mama and two of my brothers have had it, but I haven't had it. When I left, my younger brothers had caught it. My twin bro-" I coughed to cover my blunder, "I mean, sister, Laura, caught it right as we were leaving to come here together. I got three older brothers and two older sisters and they're mostly married and taking care of their own families." All of the sudden I felt sad. "I really miss them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so." I suddenly felt teary. Up until now, I hadn't even considered the possibility that my siblings or any of my nieces and nephews could die while I was gone. "I wish I could be there."

"It's better that you're here, trust me." He gently put his hand on my shoulder. "You're here, an' that means you're safe. You're gonna go home to your family, no matter what happens."

I was oddly reassured by his statement. "Thanks, but who knows? I may not be safe here."

"You will be." His tone was rich and strong. "You're with us newsies. We watch out for each other. One for all an' all for one."

_As long as you're watching out for me, I'll never feel unsafe._

We finally reached the café Skittery had mentioned. We walked inside and were greeted by a strong aroma of meat coming from the kitchen. The cook was shouting something in a different language, probably Polish, while a lanky waiter with a heavy accent served the few guests who occupied tables. Skittery led me to an empty table and waved the waiter over.

"Good afternoon, Skittery!" The waiter's expression lit up when he came to the table. "You want your usual, no?"

"Make it two order for me an' my friend, here." He suddenly said something in Polish that I didn't understand, and the waiter excitedly nodded and said something in reply that sounded somewhat relieved. Then he went back to the kitchen to process our orders.

I leaned forward onto my elbows. "What did you say to him?"

"Not much." He smiled softly. "Don't know much Polish, but if ya sell in the Polish part 'f town, ya oughta pick up some 'f the language. But I asked him how his kid was doin'."

"His kid?"

"Yeah. Got a little girl, 'er name's Katarina, or Kat, for short. She's only six, an' sometimes jus' walks around the café singing little Polish folk songs for extra cash. The other day she got real sick an' Anton, our waiter, couldn't really afford the right care." He looked down. "I din't used to do this, but since the strike I've been thinkin' differently."

I was about to brush my fingers through my hair, but remembered my hat. Now, more than ever, I really wanted to take it off and let my hair down. "What's different?"

"Well, I wasn't all for th' strike at first. I thought it was a bad idea. But when I was side by side with Dave an' Jack an' Spot, well, I realized what it was I was standin' up for, an' that was for bein' treated like a human being that shouldn't be taken advantage of. An' look at th' streets 'round here." He spread his arms out. "We got poor people all over the place barely makin' a livin'. I'm jus' like 'em, an' we all deserve to be treated right. An' even though I don't have much money, Anton 'ere has lots t' care for. His wife's dead an' all 'e's got left is the girl. So the other day, I left a few extra coins for 'im. It wasn't much, barely anything at all, but it was jus' enough for him t' be able to afford a doctor. Now Kat's doin' better, an' she'll be back here soon."

A warm feeling uncurled in my stomach. "That's so sweet."

"Thanks." He folded his hands on the table. "I had no idea that one decision would change not only me, but all th' newsies in just a matter 'o days. Suddenly, we've jus' become guys who watch out for others on th' street. I ain't the only one who's tryin' to spread cash to others less fortunate."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"But there's a downside too." He sighed. "We all really miss the days of th' strike. We were an unstoppable force then, an' closer than ever. Truth be told though, we ain't been quite that close since. An' us older guys are starting to really look into doing other things better with our lives."

"Well, I guess that's both a bad and good thing. Surely none of the newsies want to spend their days out selling papers."

"'Course not. I certainly don't."

Anton came to our table and brought us glasses of water. "What are some of your plans?"

"I got too many." His smile was playful, and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "I wanna get out of New York, for one."

"Where will you go? Poland?"

He laughed, and the sound tickled my ears. "Why would ya think that?"

"Aren't you Polish?"

"No." He shook his head and pulled his hat off. "I only know a little Polish, but I'm mixed heritage. Mama was Scottish, an' papa was Armenian. Papa's parents emigrated 'ere before he was born, an' mama came 'ere as a kid. Are you Polish?"

I laughed this time. "No. I'm Scots-Irish."

"But I thought Dave was Jewish."

"David's got the Irish side from his mama, my mother's sister. Uncle Mayer is Jewish."

"So half Irish, huh?" He leaned back in his chair. "Ireland's a place I'd like to visit."

"Would you want to live there?"

"I dunno where I want to live, but I'm ready t' leave New York. An' I wanna travel the world. See th' Great Wall 'f China, the pyramids, visit th' jungle an' tropical islands…I just wish I had th' cash to do it."

"Don't we all."

"What 'bout you?" He leaned forward and held his chin in his hand. "What are your plans?"

I sighed when his eyes locked with mine. "Well, I want to try out the stage first."

His eyebrows lifted, intrigued. "You're an actress?"

"Not really. I've done a few local play productions, but mostly through church and school. I haven't had any training to really warrant any talent."

"If what I saw of you an' sellin' those papes today, I'd say ya have talent."

"Well, if that doesn't work, I want to travel to the west coast."

"California?" His voice had dropped some.

"Yes. A few years back, a forty-niner came to our town to live out the rest of his life. When he was a young man, he had gone to California to make his fortune on the streams. He traveled all over, from local towns like Coloma to Hangtown to Cool and even Sacramento and never struck more gold than could tie him over. When the gold rush ended, he stayed in Sacramento as a riverboat operator before he decided to come home to Pennsylvania."

He grinned. "I like th' names of those towns."

"So do I. That's what sparked my attention in the first place, the names. Hangtown! Can you imagine what goes on in a town called Hangtown?" We laughed together. "He also told me about some of the travels he made in the area. He said that to the northeast of Coloma is one of the most beautiful lakes in all creation, and to the south is a beautiful valley that had an enormous rock that stands straight up out of the ground and looks like it's only half of a whole rock. They call it 'Half-Dome,' and you can even climb it."

"I take it you want to climb that rock yourself?"

"Of course!"

Anton returned with two large steaming bowls of stew and a small basket with two rolls in it. Skittery thanked him in Polish, and I thanked him in English before he left. Skittery tucked into his meal immediately, while I folded my hands together and bowed my head in a silent, quick prayer over my food before I ate.

When I finished praying, I lifted my head to find Skittery watching me with a curious expression on his face. Suddenly feeling scrutinized, I took my spoon and tried the stew. It reminded me of my mama's home cooking.

"Did you jus' pray over your food?"

I had nothing to be ashamed of, so I nodded. "Yes I did. My family does it before every meal we eat together."

"You didn't include me."

My face burned red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

He raised his hands. "I didn't mean to embarrass ya or anything', it's just that I'm not used to that kinda thing. But in my experience, when someone wants t' pray over their meal, they include whoever they're eating with."

"I'm sorry, but you were already eating."

He shrugged. "You're right. I ain't done anythin' like that in years. But my mama did make us pray over our food, especially when all we had was jus' scraps."

"Maybe it's something you should start up again."

"Th' next time we eat together, you can include me."

"I will." I smiled. "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but do you have a plan B?"

"Plan B?" he frowned and pursed his lips together.

"For your plans. If you can't raise the money to travel, what do you plan to do with your life?"

"Well, I guess I'll do what everyone else here does. Find me a nice girl an' have a family."

The way he said it made disappointed me. "You don't sound very enthusiastic."

His demeanor changed in an instant. "That's not what I meant by that. It is somethin' I want, really an' truly, but I really wanna travel th' world. But…" he smiled, "if it happens I come across th' right girl first, I can put my plans on hold."

Against my will, I found myself desperately wanting to be that girl. I remembered my promise to David and pushed my thoughts aside. "That's what I think too."

From there, we discussed everything, from our families and friends to religion to the headlines in the papers. We must have been in that café for well over an hour because by the time we realized how long we had been there, the lunch rush had ended and we were the only people left in the café.

"I think it's time t' leave now." Skittery pushed his chair back and gathered his newspapers. "Ya ready?"

"For what?" I rose from my chair and fumbled in my pocket for change.

"T' go boastin' t' Jack that ya beat 'im." He paid the ten cents for his stew and included an extra dime for the tip.

A huge grin spread across my face. "Very ready. Let's go."

He walked out before me, and I quickly put in my ten cents for my lunch. Plus an extra two bits that Anton could use for Kat.


	4. Disguise, I see thou art a wickedness

David and I met up before we went back to the apartment. He brought me some of my girl clothes so I could change before I went in. We stopped at the same hotel we had beforehand and realized that the concierge in the lobby had recognized us from the day before. Though he gave us a funny look, he didn't ask any questions.

"How did it go with Skittery today?" David asked me as we headed for the apartment.

"It went…well." I chose my words carefully. "If he suspects that I'm a girl, he hasn't said so."

"He didn't do anything improper?"

"No! If anything, I did something improper."

He froze and glared at me. "What did you do?"

"Not improper!" I hated it when I said the wrong word. "I meant…well, kind of rude."

"Rude in what way?"

"Well…" now I felt far too embarrassed. "All I did was pray over my food when we went out to lunch."

Shock caused David's eyes to widen. "You did what?"

"All I did was say a quick prayer over my food. Skittery felt a little left out when I didn't offer to include him."

"Since when is Skittery religious?"

"He isn't, really. He said he hadn't done anything really religious since his mother died, except stop at church on Christmas."

He studied me intently. "And that's all?"

I met his gaze and mirrored it. "That's all. No slip-ups, no flirting, no nothing. All we did was have straight, platonic talks."

"Alright." We continued walking. "Other than that, I have to say that I'm impressed that you actually met Jack's challenge today."

I shoved him. "You said you would put money on me any day."

"Of course I did, but still, it was a shock nonetheless! It had nothing to do with my expectations."

"Fine. So do you know how many of the newsies are religious?"

"Not many. I talked to a few of the guys on the subject, and most of them are just independent and searching for their identities. But some of them do go to church services. I know the Race and Bumlets catch Sunday mass early before they get their papes, and Mush goes to a Lutheran church every now and then."

"Have you ever invited any to church before?"

By the thoughtful frown on his face, he had never considered that. "No. I just never brought it up."

"Well, maybe I'll invite a few."

We reached the apartment and entered to find Aunt Esther simmering a hot soup over the stove. She greeted me warmly with a kiss and ruffled David's hair.

"So, how was your first day of hawking newspapers?" She asked me.

Though proud, I tried to play down my ecstasy at my triumph of the day. "Well, when I met up with Jack today, I had only bought fifty papers to sell. Jack wanted to show me the ropes but Skittery had offered to before Jack did so when I told Jack that I was going to sell with Skittery, he made me a bet. If he bought me another fifty and I sold all of them, he would show me the best selling spots. If I didn't, he would train me tomorrow."

"And?"

My pride would no longer be held back. I grinned delightedly. "I sold them all before noon."

Aunt Esther gave a whoop of joy and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you, honey! Tell me all about it!"

"It was pretty easy. Skittery just told me that headlines don't sell the papes, but newsies do. So I took a look at the headlines and just told them in a different way that was the same story only reworded. And then, we ran into a bunch of businessmen outside of a law office. I decided to put on a show and just acted out a couple of the headlines and did different characters and animals, depending on what the stories were about. I got a couple of tips for that!"

"That's my girl." She put her hand over mine. "I always knew that dramatic flare would come in handy for you."

"Jack says that she really is a natural." David said. "He was in absolute shock when she returned with so many extra coins on her. And that's saying something!"

"It certainly is." Aunt Esther stood to check on the soup. "Are you going to go for it again tomorrow?"

There was no doubt in my mind; I was going for it. I would make sure Jack would show both me and Skittery the best spots to sell. "You bet."

David cast a suspicious look my way, but I ignored him. As long as Skittery thought I was a boy, or at least treated me like one, David would have nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately for me, my heart was already lost to him.

Once again, David and I rose at the crack of dawn to escape the apartment before his parents woke up. When we reached the distribution office, I found Jack speaking with a few of the newsies before any had bought their morning papers, Skittery included. Even from this distance I could see that he had bad news.

Skittery caught sight of me and came to me. His face was solemn, and my heart went out to him. I resisted the urge to pull him into my arms and stroke his hair.

"You okay, Skittery?"

He nodded slowly, and his voice caught in his throat. "I will be. Look," he raised his beautiful brown eyes to mine, "Jack will fill you in on the situation, but I need some time to myself today."

"I understand." I started to reach for him, then stopped. "Can I see you later?"

"Dunno." He cracked a slight smile. "If you don't see me today, then I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

I offered him a comforting smile. "I'll hold you to it."

He started to walk away, then turned quickly back to me. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything." I answered, probably too enthusiastically.

"Pray for me."

My heart filled with warmth. "I will."

David was still watching me, although he wasn't as stern as before. He went to Jack while I took my place in line and bought my newspapers. Almost to spite Jack, I bought the even hundred. Then I walked down the platform and met with him and David. David now also shared that somber look that I was now recognizing in all of the newsies.

"What's going on?"

"We got some bad news." Jack turned to David. "I'll fill 'im in on this."

"Alright." David gave me a quick hug. "Don't try to outshine Jack too much."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then he left. Jack and I walked away from the yard, and I half expected him to shoulder hug me again like he did with most of his friends. He didn't.

"So what happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jack nodded and hefted his stack of papers onto his shoulder. "Ya ready for your trip through th' city?"

"Yeah, but are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Okay, okay." He released a heavy breath. "I talked with th' leader of the midtown newsies today. His name's Rascal. One of the newsies there was murdered, stabbed t' death. The police never look into murders of newsies cuz they think we're all jus' a bunch of street trash, so the midtown boys're takin' it pretty hard."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"There's more."

"More?" My stomach dropped.

"Yeah. The guy's name was Pepper."

_Oh God_. Skittery's friend. Paul.

"Right after th' strike ended, there was a goil who joined up with th' midtown newsies. 'Er name was Caitlyn. She was trouble from the get-go."

That sinking feeling in my stomach only became stronger. "How so?"

"Snitch had known 'er b'fore. They'd been in th' same orphanage. 'E said that she liked t' cause trouble, particularly with guys. I nevah liked her, cuz I could see she was always tryin' too hard. She took a sellin' spot that was on th' border of the midtown territory an' ours here. If ever she saw one 'f us, she'd start flirtin' with 'em like crazy. Problem was, she was already linked to one 'f the midtown boys."

"Pepper?"

"That's right. Pepper was head over heels for 'er. But Caitlyn particularly 'ad her eyes on one of the boys here."

Although I felt I knew the answer, I asked anyway. "Which one?"

"Skittery."

I felt woozy and nearly stumbled, but was able to maintain my composure. Jack didn't notice.

"We all knew Skittery 'n' Pepper 'ad been old friends. When Caitlyn got into th' mix, they got into a fight. I don't know all th' details, but I do know that eventually, Caitlyn disappeared from midtown, an' Pepper 'n' Skittery were no longer friends."

"That's so sad." My words felt hollow, since I believed that the word "sad" was far too tame a word for the situation.

"Yeah, it is. Th' thing is, Skittery 'as been tryin' to make amends since then, but Pepper wouldn't hear of it. Skittery 'n him had another fight on the mornin' before Pepper died."

"No wonder he said he had to spend time by himself. Do you think he'll be all right?"

"I dunno." He pulled a paper out of his stack. "I sure hope so, but that's gotta be quite a load on 'im. I'd jus' give 'im space for now." His attitude changed dramatically. "So, ya ready t' show me what ya got?"

At first I thought he meant seeing me as a girl, then remembered my newspaper selling technique. I forced myself to smile and readied myself for a competition. "You're on."

Once again, my papers were sold before noon, and Jack had a mere four left. Since I beat him yet again, he felt he should treat me to lunch. He took me to this restaurant called Tibby's which was the hangout for all the newsies.

We arrived and found a good number of the newsies already having lunch together. Jack and I joined the table with Boots, Pie Eater, Snoddy and Kid Blink.

"So Jack," Kid Blink said, "how'd the contest go between you 'n' Seven here?"

Reluctantly, Jack pulled out the four papers he had left and I just leaned back into my chair, crossed my arms over my chest, and smiled smugly. "I won."

Boots and Snoddy groaned as they both pulled out coins which they handed to Pie Eater and Blink, who received their winnings triumphantly. After ordering my lunch, I told them about my methods of finding the right people in the right mood and acting out the headlines. They were all impressed, for apparently, none of them had ever considered that before.

I spent the rest of my time listening to the boys tell stories of their best and worst experiences selling newspapers. They were fun and exciting stories, although some of what I heard was definitely not meant for women to hear. Here and there, the tales would become naughty and leave me fighting to keep my face from turning red.

Others soon arrived, and more stories were added to the mix. Once everyone was done eating, those who were finished selling their papers for the day decided to relocate to the lodging house to continue swapping stories. According to Kid Blink, they "could now tell the stuff that we couldn't say in public."

I looked around for David, but he wouldn't be out of school until after three. If Skittery were here, I wouldn't feel so out of place, but it was probably better that I wasn't with him. I needed to make friends with the other guys so that I could uphold my agreement with David. Yet right as we arrived at the lodging house, there was another newsie waiting outside by the stoop.

This newsie was something completely different than the others here; he was tall, kind of lanky, but held the same aura of authority that Jack had, only his was stronger and more mysterious. He had a gold-tipped cane in one hand and a key hanging from a shoestring around his neck. And those blue eyes of his, they were deep and enigmatic, almost seeming like he could cause someone to freeze into ice if he stared at them for too long.

"Heya, Spot!" Jack was the first to greet the newsie with the traditional spit-shake that I saw often enough. "How're things goin' in Brooklyn?"

"Jus' fine, Jacky-boy." He looked at me and his eyebrow cocked. "New recruit?"

"Yeah, Dave's cousin. Seven," he threw his arm around my shoulders again, "this's Spot Conlon, th' best an' most respected newsie in all 'f New York."

I nodded to him. "Pleased to meet you."

When I extended my hand to him, he shook it; his eyes never leaving mine as though he was analyzing me. He also, thankfully, neglected to spit in his palm beforehand. "An' you, Seven." A mischievous smile came to his face for an instant, but was then replaced with a thoughtful frown as he turned his attention to Jack. "Cowboy, there've been boidies chirpin' in my ear. I think ya need t' hear what they gotta say."

"Alright." He faced the other newsies. "You guys go on inside, I'll join with ya when we're done."

The other newsies said their hellos to Spot before they went inside. Kloppman was sweeping the floor when we came in and he scowled at us.

"You boys just don't know how to respect my floor. I get to sweeping it and you trample more dust in!"

"Sorry, Kloppman." Itey muttered. "It ain't our fault we got such bad timin'."

"Hold on, right there." He swept the broom up and pointed it toward the stairs. "I wouldn't advise you to go up there just now. Skittery's up there now, and he don't look too happy."

"We should probably give him some space." Mush offered, seating himself on the stairwell. "He's probably feelin' pretty bad."

"I'll bet." Specs took a seat a few stairs below Mush and looked at me. "Ya hoid th' story yet?"

"Jack filled me in on it, yeah."

"Good. Nothin' against Skittery, but 'e was an idiot for goin' after Caitlyn."

"Anyone could tell that she was trouble t' begin with." Dutchy said. "Any girl who wants to become a newsie and just flirts with them night an' day is jus' askin' for trouble."

The room suddenly felt a little warmer. "You don't approve of newsgirls?"

"That's not what he said." Jake quickly jumped in to defend Dutchy. "Heck, we wouldn't mind havin' a newsgirl or two around, as long as they ain't man-eaters. Take a look at Lacey, down in Brooklyn. She's Spot's goil, an' she doesn't let nobody get away with anythin'. She don't flirt, she don't lead on, an' if any of the boys step out of line she can hold 'er own an' put 'er foot down. An' all without Spot's help."

"Spot seems like the kind of guy who would do well with a strong woman."

"Ah, Spot can 'ave any goil he wants." Blink pulled his hat off and scratched his head. "Girls jus' fall head over heels for 'im, an' he doesn't do a thing. 'E used to revel in th' attention till Lacey joined 'is crew. Now 'e doesn't pay no goils no mind."

"That din't stop Caitlyn, neither." Jake continued. "She tried shackin' up with Spot too, remember?"

Specs laughed. "Aw, man! I wish I woulda seen that catfight between 'er an' Lacey."

"Catfight?" I hadn't imagined that newsgirls could be brutal. "There was a catfight?"

"Almost." Blink sighed, almost envisioning the altercation. "I'm sure Caitlyn woulda put up a fight, but Lacey was th' one who told 'er to scram. She said that if she din't get 'er harlot backside outa town, she'd mess 'er up so bad that only a blind man would wanna be with 'er cuz 'er face wouldn't be recognized as a face."

Boy, I hoped I would meet that girl someday. "And Caitlyn left? Just like that?"

"Jus' like that. But not before she got between Skittery an' Pepper. Caitlyn may 'ave been a manipulative charmer who lived only for th' chase, but she 'ad no guts. Plus, Lacey could prolly take 'er down in four seconds."

"I wish I'd've known." Itey slumped back again the wall and slid to the ground. "I din't see through 'er like most of you did."

"You're only fifteen." Dutchy threw his hat at him. "You still got a thing or two t' learn about women."

An uneasy feeling began to creep into the back of my head. "Is Skittery the type to chase around loose girls?"

"I wouldn't use th' term loose." Dutchy ducked as Itey flung his hat back at him. "He's jus' not th' best judge when it comes t' women."

"Unless," Mush added, "the Caitlyn fiasco turned his head right. You'd think that all th' times 'e tried to make amends with Pepper that 'e learned something."

"I hope so."

"So Seven," Blink leaned forward with an odd look in his eye, "what kind of girl d' you like?"

"Me?" Now my face was completely red. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, when ya go lookin' f' goils, what do ya look for?"

I felt like a trapped animal the way that the guys were all looking at me and waiting to answer. I quickly remembered some of the things I'd heard Laurie say about what he looked for and used that.

"I…like a girl who's strong. Who doesn't just bend over backwards for her man, but can put up a fight. Someone saucy, who's not afraid to speak her mind."

The guys murmured softly at what I'd said. Thank God, they were convinced; although Blink was still watching me intently.

"I like a strong girl," Jake said, "but not too strong. I like one who's gentle an' sweet but can hold 'er ground."

"Just find me one who can cook." Specs rubbed his belly. "I don't care if she's pretty as a princess or so ugly she can make toads run away. If she can cook a meal fit for a king, I'll make 'er my bride."

Itey laughed. "Cookin's good for me, but I like the friendly, non-judgmental type. She's gotta be someone who sees th' best in people an' is constantly stickin' up for ya."

"I like a goil who can make me laugh." Dutchy said. "If I can find me a lady who can make me laugh any time, any day, even when I ain't in th' best mood, then that's th' goil for me."

Relieved that I was no longer the center of attention, I just listened to the boys as they talked about their ideal women. It made me happy that they were all looking for real women and not ones drawn up from fantasy stories. Unfortunately, the conversation soon steered in the direction of telling naughty tales again. Now uncomfortable, I searched for a reason to remove myself from the conversation.

"Uh, excuse me. Has anyone found a copy of _Twelfth Night_ upstairs at all?"

"What's _Twelfth Night_?" Mush asked.

This time Dutchy threw his hat at Mush. "It's Shakespeare play. Read a book."

Mush made a face and sat on Dutchy's hat. "I read. I've just never read Shakespeare."

"I ain't heard about anyone findin' a book."

"Do you guys mind if I go upstairs and look?" I gestured at the stairs. "If it's up there I want it back. It's a very special book to me."

Mush and Specs scooted over so I could pass them. As I went up, I heard Dutchy tackle Mush in attempt to retrieve his hat. I wanted to see the outcome, but Jake was insistent on continuing his story about sneaking into a burlesque dancing show. I hurried up the stairs.

The room was deserted and still smelled like feet. I wondered how the guys could sleep with this odor, let alone live with it. I went to the bunk that I had slept on that last night and saw Skittery lying on his own bunk. He was on his side with his back to me. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not so I tried to be as quiet as I could as I searched the area.

"Seven?" The bed creaked.

I looked up and Skittery was looking down at me. His eyes were a little red. "I'm…I'm just looking for my book."

He smiled slightly. "I looked already. It ain't here."

That warm feeling swarmed my tummy again. He had actually looked for my book! How sweet of him! I wished I could tell him how I really felt about that.

"Thanks." I stood up. "I'll leave now, if you still need some time alone."

"Ya don't hafta leave if ya don't want to."

I didn't want to. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." He sat up straight and adjusted his hat. "Jus' been thinking'."

"Jack filled me in on the situation."

His cheeks bloomed with color. "What'd he say?"

"Just the basics, he wasn't gossiping or anything. I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He stretched out on his back and lay down again. "I kept tryin' t' apologize t' Pepper an' make things right. I really was sorry for what happened, but 'e was always th' sensitive type. I shoulda known I was headed for trouble, but…" he covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I was so stupid."

I wanted to comfort him in any way I could, but I had to hold back. Skittery did need comfort, but any that I could offer would only lead to a misunderstanding, especially if someone happened to come in at the wrong time.

"I wish I could help."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll get through this."

Without thinking, I reached out and put my hand on his arm. He started slightly and turned to look at me. Our eyes met and I couldn't look away. Nor did he. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, and for a moment, I thought he was ready to as well. I had never been kissed before. I wondered what it would be like to kiss Skittery.

"I…um…" I fumbled for something constructive to say. "I know you're not all that religious, but how would you feel about coming to church with David and me on Sunday?"

His gaze not leaving my eyes, he hefted himself onto his elbow, intrigued. "Church?"

"I've always found that when I'm upset, going to church helps. You don't have to convert or anything, but maybe you'll hear something that will bring you some peace."

The look in his eyes made me want to melt all over again. He seemed touched and unsure of how to react. He reached his hand out for a moment, almost like he was going to cradle my face in his palm, but then drew back.

"I-I'd like that."

Containing my enthusiasm was harder than it seemed. "Okay. So we'll see you Sunday, then?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"It's Friday tomorrow. Ya ain't gonna sell papes?"

"Oh…" I had forgotten about that. "Yes, I'll be here."

"Alright, jus' making sure."

I smiled and stepped back. "I'll leave you alone now."

He suddenly looked hurt and vulnerable, but nodded and looked away from me. "Okay. Thanks again."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

As I walked down the stairs and rejoined the others, I was suddenly felt a wave of horror at what I'd done. I had just invited Skittery to join my aunt's family and me to church on Sunday.

I wouldn't be dressed up as a boy on Sunday!


	5. Patience on a monument

"You spend any time with Skittery today?"

I rolled my eyes. David had been quiet about Skittery since hearing the news today. Why did he have to bring him up right as we were going to bed?

"A little." I fluffed my pillow, imagining it was David's face. "I ran into him at the lodging house. He just needed some time alone."

"So now you know, then."

"Yes, I know." I threw the pillow in its place and sat down on Sarah's bed. As long as she was gone, I was sharing the room with David. "Jack was pretty good on keeping with the facts, but some of the guys were gossiping about what had happened."

"That's too bad." he sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes. "Now you see why I told you Skittery would only break your heart?"

"I _understand_ why."

He caught the emphasis and carefully looked at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just frustrated, okay?" I stood up and started pacing the room. "I'm tired of being a boy! I'm not a boy, I'm a girl! All I wanted was to just do something no one else would do and now I'm caught up in this mess! The boys ask me questions that I can't answer, and I want to help Skittery like I know I can but can't because I'm not supposed to be a girl."

He stood to face me. "Calm down, mama's gonna hear you."

"David, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Yes, I understand why you don't want me getting close to Skittery. I understand why you were worried to begin with. But I'm sick and tired of your watching me like a hawk!"

"You're the one who witnessed a murder! How do you expect me to not watch you closer after that?"

"It's not like the murderer saw me!"

"But you got into trouble again. You're always getting into trouble!" He paused, then lowered his voice. "I'm only doing this because I know you. You're careless. You're reckless. You think too much about having fun and don't worry enough about the consequences."

"If it's my choice to suffer the consequences, maybe you should let me!"

"Laura," his tone became gentle, "sit down."

My Irish stubbornness flared up, but his gentle voice weakened my resolve. I reluctantly took a seat on Sarah's bed and he sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective, but you should know that I'm like that."

"True," I hung my head. "But you've never been this hard."

"Only because I care about you. You're my cousin, and I don't want you getting hurt at all. Physically or emotionally."

My eyes welled up, but I refused to cry. "What if _you're_ hurting me emotionally now?"

"I don't understand."

"I need you to stop talking about Skittery."

"This again?" He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

"If I'm making a mistake, then just let me make it."

"I'm not just trying to save you from heartbreak."

When he said nothing after that, I looked up at his face. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"What else?"

He looked away. "I'm trying to protect Skittery."

He couldn't have shocked me any more than if he had suddenly told me he was pregnant. "Protect _him_? Why?"

"Because of what happened between him and Pepper and Caitlyn. Do you know what kind of power newsies have?"

I shook my head.

"We have the power of the streets. When something big happens between two different territories, like between here and midtown, other newsies talk. It isn't localized just to Long Island, either. It goes to Queens, Brooklyn, Greenwich, and all over. When Skittery got involved with Caitlyn, both he and Pepper were the talk of the New York newsies. Gossip spreads like wildfire." He put his arm around me. "Yes, most of the time I have been trying to spare you from getting gossiped about because newsgirls don't have good reputations. But I'm also trying to make sure Skittery doesn't get circulated again.

"The midtown newsies don't like him, even though they don't completely blame him for what happened because they knew Caitlyn. But they are loyal to Pepper. I know that if something were to happen, like if he got involved with you and he hurt you, that would be something that would be spread and then you would be the victim. Or worse, if you're just considered a floozy. Not to mention if you were caught together as boys; that would really wipe out his reputation.

"The fact is, I do like Skittery. He's a good guy. But his reputation has been trashed these last few weeks. If you want to do him a favor, you won't try anything with him. Just let him alone. Especially now that Pepper's dead. Spot warned Jack today that the midtown newsies are buzzing over Pepper's murder. They're trying to find out who did it, and Spot says they're gonna be keeping an eye on Skittery now."

I straightened, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if they can, someone's gonna be spying on him. And Jack has agreed to let Rascal, the leader of the midtown newsies, have someone do that." When I was about to interrupt, he shushed me. "It's not that Jack thinks Skittery is a murderer, because he isn't. I know that too. But if he's going to convince Rascal, he's going to have to play by his rules. The rules are that no one touches Skittery unless they have reason to."

"Why don't they just get the police to investigate?"

"They have more important things to do than investigate the death of a newsie. Most of them see the newsies as street trash because most are orphaned or runaways with little to no future. It would be a waste of time."

"So that's it then? With no police involvement, the street kids can do what they want?"

"No, but Jack and Spot met with Rascal. They made him agree that if they find who murdered Pepper, they would turn him over to the police. From there, they are interested and will take care of the rest."

We were silent for a moment. "You really believe Skittery's not a murderer?"

He rubbed my back softly. "Yes. He's a good, decent guy who just made a big mistake last month."

"Would…" I turned my head away so I wouldn't see his reaction. "What would you say if I told you that despite my best efforts, I think I am falling for him?"

His reply was instant. "You met him on Monday."

"I know." I laughed mirthlessly and shook my head. "It's stupid. I'm stupid. But the moment we met there was something there. I can't explain it, it just felt…right."

"It could've been that your shock from what you witnessed caused you to feel something to make you feel better."

"Maybe." I turned to him and looked him right in the eye. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. What if it's for real?"

Unsure of how to answer, he rose and went to the window sill. Looking out into the darkened street, he refused to meet my eyes.

"I can't tell you whether or not it's real. The only thing I can say is to be careful. Now that you know what all is going on, you know what's at stake."

Sleep eluded me that night. My nerves were frayed at all that had happened in these last few days. If witnessing a murder hadn't been traumatic enough, now I had to assume an identity I didn't want. How could something so simple as being a newsie be such a complicated social circle? I knew for a fact that I didn't want to be dressed up as a boy anymore. I wanted to be a girl like I was already. And I wanted Skittery to know I was a girl. I couldn't keep pretending anymore.

Yet as the sun came up, I realized I couldn't tell Skittery. I didn't know how much longer I was here in New York for. Any day now, I would hear from my family, letting me know it was safe to come home now. It was better I stayed a boy and not cause any problems here.

I made up my mind to just survive the time I had left here. If Skittery wanted to hang around me, I would oblige him, but I would try to bond with the other newsies. Like it or not, I loved these boys. They were so sweet and accepted me just like the boys back at home. Even after I went home, I would make sure I came to visit more often. Maybe I could find a job somewhere in town and raise the money to come here myself.

David roused and awakened, and we both dressed and headed for the distribution office. "Jack's been wanting to see mama again, so I'll have to talk him into a time that when you won't be here."

We arrived and lined up to buy our papes. I saw Skittery standing off to the side, smoking. He smiled softly and blew out a stream of smoke before flicking the butt away. I bought another hundred papers and joined David and Jack.

"Mornin', Seven!" Jack threw his arm around my shoulders like he always did. I was beginning to look forward to this. "Ya ready for 'nother day 'f kickin' my rear at sellin' papes?"

"You know it!"

"How many ya got, Seven?" Race asked.

"Hundred."

Race tugged Boots and Snoddy to him. "I got two bits says Seven will sell 'is papes before Cowboy does."

"My money's on Jack." Boots said.

"I'll wager on Seven." Skittery walked up to our group. "Four bits."

I blushed, and he smiled. I remembered my decision to distance myself from him today and spend more time with other newsies.

"So Jack, we on for the Friday fights you told me about?" I hefted my papers onto my shoulder. "I'll bet that's an even playing field."

"Tell ya what." He looked to everyone nearby. "Since ya beat me th' last two days, I'm gonna do something' different. How 'bout I sell at th' fights, where there's lots 'f buyers, an' you sell on th' streets where sellin's anyone's game, and see if you can still sell before me?"

"Hmm." I stroked my chin, thoughtfully. "That sounds interesting."

"Two bits on Jack." Snoddy grasped Jack's shoulder with a soft squeeze. "When he's at th' fights, he's like a wildcat."

"Yeah, but Jack lacks th' charm that Seven oozes out when 'e approaches the average man." Skittery slyly winked at me. "Neither man nor woman can escape 'is charisma."

My face was so red, everyone started laughing. Even David. Would wonders never cease?

"You're on." Jack shoved Skittery toward me. "You go with 'im again an' tell me how 'e does. We'll meet up at Tibby's at noon. Got that?"

I looked to David for help, and he gave me a serious look but shrugged. It looked like Jack was inadvertently becoming a nuisance to me. Or maybe he was trying to make Skittery look good in case any midtown newsies came to spy on him.

"I got it." I grabbed Skittery by the arm and half dragged him from the yard. "What'll you do when I win?"

"We'll think of something, when I win!"

Laughing, Skittery and I walked away together. When we were out of earshot from the others, our moods dampened a little.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Better." He nodded. "Thanks. An' thanks for talkin' with me yesterday. That really meant a lot."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." He focused straight ahead. "I had t' convince myself that even though 'e was still mad at me, he knew I was truly sorry."

"I'll bet he did know."

"I hope so." He looked back at me. "It jus' hurts that we weren't able t' make amends."

"Maybe his last thoughts were that he did forgive you."

He smiled, then started calling the headlines out to passers-by. I picked out a headline and used all my theatrical experience to sell my papers. I must have been on a roll, because my papers were sold in less than an hour. Even Skittery was shocked.

"I wouldn't've believed it if I ain't seen if with my own eyes. You are somethin' else!"

I bowed mockingly before him. "Thank you, thank you! Now how about we get some extra eyewitnesses and go to Tibby's? If I can get the waiters to attest that I've been there for that long, then Jack will have no way to doubt me."

Skittery folded his arms over his chest. "And what about me? I've still got fifty-eight here."

"Alright, fine. We'll check in at Tibby's, and I'll watch you as you sell your papes."

"Ah, you'll watch me." He tipped his chin flirtatiously. "Enjoy my view much?"

My face began to burn. What was I doing? Flirting? I resisted the urge to slap myself across the face. Hard.

"Not that much!" I shoved him in the shoulder. "Let's get over there."

We made our way to Tibby's, which we later found was also the location of the fights. I spotted Jack with only a handful of papers left, tossing them left and right and catching the payments in between. He saw me, and I waved innocently at him. He only stared, and his jaw dropped. I spread my hands, and Skittery pointed to me and nodded convincingly. David, apparently on his lunch recess, appeared next to Jack and laughed when he saw me.

To rub it in, Skittery and I walked right into the crowd to meet them. "I did it, Jack."

"That's insane."

"I'm not normal. You should know that by now."

"Well, there's only one thing to do." He sighed and bowed low to the ground. "Ya beat me."

Skittery and David were dying of laughter at this spectacle. I only giggled with delight as I took Jack by the shoulders and pulled him back up.

"Arise, knave. Your humiliation is complete, you need not grovel more than necessary."

A wide smile filled Jack's face, then he turned to David. "We're keepin' him. I don't know what you're gonna tell your family, but he's stayin' here."

Despite my victory, Skittery and I decided we would have lunch at Anton's instead of Tibby's. We talked for over an hour again about so many subjects, I found myself surprised at how much I could open up to him. If only I could be truly honest with him and tell him the truth about me.

When we finally left the restaurant, Skittery took to the streets with the papers he had left and I watched him. I had offered to head back home but he encouraged me to stay. It didn't take much encouragement from him to keep me around, but I played it up to make it more convincing. Yet as he sold his papers, he wasn't embellishing on the details as his usual style was. He was being drab and boring, almost completely careless with his profession. Something about that felt funny to me.

It was probably sometime around three when he finally sold the rest of his papers. He put his earnings in his pocket, then pulled his hat off and wiped his brow.

"Whew!" he said as he pulled his hat back on. "Well, I'm beat. I think I need a rest after that. What was with these customers today? They din't wanna buy anything!"

I shook my head at him. "I can't imagine why." I added silently, _You sly dog_.

"I think I should sit for a while b'fore I head back." His face lit up. "Would ya look at that? Th' library's right there behind you!"

His tone almost made me laugh. He was trying to sound innocent and spontaneous, but he wasn't fooling me for a second. He was up to something. "What about the library?"

"Let's go in." He gently took my arm and guided me toward the building.

"Okay, but what should we do there?"

"How about gettin' a copy of _Twelfth Night_ and readin' a couple of scenes from it?"

My heart leapt into my throat. "That actually sounds like fun." My voice cracked. I absolutely loved the idea, but couldn't say so.

We went inside and were met by a small, older man behind a desk. Skittery surprised me yet again when he produced a library card to the librarian. For some reason, I had never pegged Skittery as the bookworm type. I liked learning things like this about him, but hid my smile. I didn't want him to be suspicious.

The librarian gave Skittery the call number for _Twelfth Night_, and we found it and checked it out. We left the library and Skittery led me to a nearby bench and opened the book. He came to act two, scene four. The scene where Viola tells Orsino about her feelings for him under the guise of it being her sister. My face felt warm, but I fought the feeling.

"How 'bout we start here?" He pointed to line 71. "I'll read Orsino, you read Viola."

I feigned annoyance. "Why do I have to read the girl's role?"

He shrugged. "You're th' one who said that Viola was your favorite heroine."

How did he remember things like this? "I guess I did." I sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll read Viola."

"Ya think ya can make your voice higher? Ya know, so ya can sound like a girl more?"

I scowled. He wanted a higher pitch? Oh, I'd give him a higher pitch all right. But he wasn't going to hear my real voice. "I think I can manage something." I cleared my throat, gave a few pretend coughs and patted my chest to clear my airway. Skittery laughed at me, but I didn't show my satisfaction. "Okay, I'm ready."

Skittery took a moment to gather himself, then began reading. He altered his own voice to make himself sound more "hoity-toity," as the newsies called it, but at the same time, he tried to sound like his interpretation of the character. "'…that nature pranks her in attracts my soul.'"

It was my turn to read Viola's line. I used a tone that was higher than my real register to speak as her. "'But if she cannot love you, sir?'" Skittery was chuckling again, and I pretended to be offended. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but that tone is too over th' top." He paused for a moment. "On second thought, talkin' like a girl don't work for Viola. She's Cesario in this scene."

"I know. So I should just use the voice that I have."

He looked slightly defeated. "I guess so." He picked the book back up and continued. "'I cannot be so answered.'"

This time I read Viola's part with the same tone that I spoke when I was around the boys to make me sound like them. As we read, I listened raptly to Skittery as he read Orsino. Though he sounded somewhat pompous, there was a hint of sincerity to his tone. I was fascinated by how he read this character. Though he obviously had not studied how to read Shakespeare properly, he seemed to understand what was being said.

When we reached Viola's short monologue at the end of the scene, where she speaks of her love for Orsino as being her sister's, I looked away from the script. Skittery had given me his full attention, and I wanted him to watch me. I knew these words by heart, and as I spoke them, I spoke them not as Viola, but as myself.

Once I reached the end of the monologue with, "'for still we prove much in our vows but little in our love;'" Skittery said Orsino's next line. He wasn't reading from the script, he was reciting by heart as well.

"'But died thy sister of her love, my boy?"

My gaze did not waver as I replied with Viola's next line: "'I am all the daughters of my father's house, and all the brothers too, and yet I know not.'"

There were a few more lines to the scene, and we finished them without looking at the script. For a moment, after Skittery said the final line, we just stared at each other in silence. Oh, to be a girl right now. I forced myself to remember the decision I'd made last night and broke the silence.

"That was…enlightening."

He nodded, his eyes still fixed into mine. "You're real good. I really believed ya."

_That's because I meant what I said_. "Thanks. Maybe someday I'll get to do this play."

"I hope so." He fumbled with the script. "So…how 'bout readin' another one?"

"Sure, I'm game."

We read a more scenes together, including one with Feste and Viola, Sebastian and Antonio, Malvolio and Feste, and, out of spite of what he had just done to me, Viola and Olivia. I made him read Olivia's part, and he did so with his voice at a higher pitch. I fought the urge to laugh as he struggled to sound like a woman. Even though he sounded ridiculous, he seemed to be having fun. In fact, I was having fun too. I had never had any friends who wanted to read _Twelfth Night _with me before. This made me feel so special. Or maybe I felt this way because I was with Skittery.

"So, any more scenes you can think of?" He asked after we read a scene involving Orsino and Feste.

"Not really." I shook my head. "I think we've read every two-person scene in the play."

"I guess so." He closed the book and smiled to me. "That was a lot of fun."

Chuckling softly, I nodded. "Yes it was."

"Ya wanna do it again sometime?"

My heart sped up again. "I'd lo-I mean, sure! I've never had anyone do this with me before."

"Really?"

"Really. None of my siblings were interested, and my friends don't share my love of plays."

"That's really sad."

"It sure is."

"Then it looks like ya've got a Shakespeare buddy now." He put his arm around my shoulders like Jack did. "Which one should we try next?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Me neither. Wanna go back in an' search through more Shakespeare plays? Th' only other one I know about is _Romeo and Juliet_."

Oh, there was _no_ way we were going to read that one together with me dressed up like a boy! "Maybe later." I reluctantly stood up. "I really need to get back to the apartment. We've already passed the time that David's back from school, and he's going to be annoyed."

He stood up, and we walked together toward the distribution yard. "Then let's do it later." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "He seems awful protective of ya. Almost more protective than he is with Les."

"It's nothing, really. We just had a little mishap together as kids and he's been like a hawk watching me ever since."

"Mishap?" He cocked an eyebrow. "What kind?"

I told him about the fence incident. "Ever since then, he's been convinced that I'll get into trouble wherever I go."

"Do you?"

The murder I'd witnessed on the way here filled my mind. "Sometimes."

"Ya okay? Ya looked a little funny there for a moment."

"Funny? In what way?"

"Not really…funny, but more thoughtful, I think. Somethin' up with you?"

"No." I couldn't tell him. "It's nothing. My mind just started wandering is all."

"Well ya'd better be careful." His mouth tipped playfully. "If ya let it wander too much, it might never come back."

We shared another laugh together, and I realized how much I enjoyed the sound of his laughter. It was almost melodious, with a special tingle that made my skin perk with enchantment. Then we made eye contact briefly and for the slightest instant, I felt that he and I had made a connection. I quickly looked downward and suddenly noticed that his hand was unusually close to mine, like he was trying to take mine in his. Before I could react, he slowly withdrew his hand. I looked to him, and he was focused straight ahead as though nothing had happened at all.

David was waiting by the gates of the office. His eyes narrowed as he saw Skittery with me yet again, but he said nothing. Skittery greeted him, then said a simple goodbye to me and left. I watched him as he left. When he was out of sight I turned to David, who was scowling at me.

"Are you finished?"

I made a face. "I'm finished." We started walking, forcing myself to feel less enthusiastic than I really was. "I made up my mind last night that I wasn't going to do anything with Skittery at all and to make an effort to spend time with the other guys. But he went to the library and got a copy of _Twelfth Night_ and we started reading it together. That's all."

"I'm not saying anything anymore." He sighed. "I think I've just accepted that I can't do anything to alter what's happened." He turned to look at me. "So you're not doing anything to lead him on?"

Aside from what had looked like an attempt at taking my hand, there was nothing. "Not that I know of."

"Fine. Oh yeah, I talked Jack into coming over for lunch tomorrow."

"I'll make sure I stay at Tibby's then. Dave," I slipped my arm around his in a careful squeeze. "Is it really that big of a deal that I hide that I'm a girl?"

"Caitlyn was a girl."

"I'm not Caitlyn."

"I know, but she gave newsgirls in general a bad name. And remember, if you blow your cover, you may be seen like some floozy girl as well, and that'll make Skittery look bad."

"What if that doesn't happen to me?"

"I don't want to take that chance. It's your reputation that I'm more worried about."

There was no changing his mind. "Alright, fine. But when the outbreak is over and I go home, I'm coming back as myself and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I wouldn't dream of trying to."


	6. Let me see your face

Since Skittery and I had spent lunch yesterday at Anton's, I hadn't seen the newsies at all for the rest of the day. When David and I arrived at the yard in the morning, I found myself being bombarded by the boys, asking me how I had defeated Jack and what techniques I used to sell my papers. I felt overwhelmed by everything until Skittery stepped forward like my knight in shining armor.

"That's enough, guys! Let Seven have some room t' breathe. Now I know you're all curious as t' how 'e pulled it off, but now ain't th' time. Let 'im get some papes an' he'll explain it to ya at Tibby's later."

The air whooshed through my body as I gazed at Skittery with admiration. _Can I bear your children?_

"They're jus' excited is all." he offered. "It ain't every day that Jack takes a defeat like that."

"I'm sure."

"Seven," David said, "the line's getting shorter, you should probably get your papes now."

Les had joined us this morning, as he didn't have school either, and was buying his own stack of papers. I filed in line behind David and bought another hundred, which I fully intended to have all sold before lunch. I found Skittery chatting with Dutchy and Race and went to him, but I noticed Swifty watching me. His gaze wasn't leering, but rather one of curiosity. I decided to ignore him and joined Skittery.

"So Seven," Race said, "you gonna try to beat Jack again t'day?"

"I plan to."

"Alright, this time my money's on you." He patted my shoulder. "Make me proud, kid!"

Skittery and I left the yard and headed toward his selling spot. "How ya feelin' today?" He asked me.

What an odd question. "I'm well, I guess. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Bad dream?"

I'd dreamt of the murder again. Who was it that I was supposed to apologize to? "Yeah. But then, I haven't really slept well at all since I got here. It's probably because I'm not home."

A gentle smile spread across his lips. "Want somethin' t' cheer you up?"

"Sure." I hid my enthusiasm. "Cheer me up."

He cleared his throat. "'I know thee well. How dost thou, my good fellow?'"

Chuckling, I replied with Feste's line: "Truly sir, the better for my foes, and the worse for my friends.'"

We continued reciting the banter between Orsino and Feste from the final act and scene from _Twelfth Night_ and by the time we reached the end we have arrived at his selling spot. We hawked the headlines, and I used my technique of acting out one of the stories. Again, my papers sold before noon.

"You really are somethin'." Skittery said.

"Thanks." I fought the heat that was threatening to bloom in my cheeks. "I have to ask though, do you guys ever take a day off from this?"

"Sometimes." His expression suddenly fell. "When somethin' comes up, like a big event or something upsetting or a birthday, we'll usually take a day t' ourselves. Like what I did th' other day. But th' headlines never stop, an' th' papes can't sell themselves."

I felt ashamed for having reminded him about Pepper. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Ah, don't worry about it."

"Are you doing okay about that?"

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "I'm just trying t' convince myself that I did all I could."

"But you _did_ do all you could."

Nodding, he looked away. "Yeah. It's gonna take me a while though before I'm gonna be completely okay with it." He looked to me again. "Thanks for bein' here for me through all this. Ya don't know what it means t' me."

The way he stared at me made my toes tremble. I wanted to hug him, but remembered again the promise I'd made myself. Be his friend, but maintain distance.

"I'm glad I could help. So what's say we head toward the direction of Tibby's?"

He agreed and we went to the restaurant; he sold more papes along the way. When we entered, I took a seat and was instantly the center of attention as several newsies who had been there for a while asked me questions on how I sold my papers better than Jack. I tried to sound humble in the process, but it was hard to do!

"Well, I just take a look at the headline. I try to reword it, like you guys do, but I act it out a little bit. What I do, is I wait for a small crowd to gather, then perform the headline and some of the story with it. The way it works, more people gather as I perform, and they love the effort that I put in that they buy the papes just for the show."

"I'm gonna hafta try that sometime." Snipeshooter said.

The boys kept asking for tips and pointers. As I spoke with them, I kept glancing back at Skittery. He was quietly leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. He was watching me closely and thoughtfully. I wished he wouldn't watch me so much, or at least join the others in their questions, but he seemed to have no intention of doing so.

Jack eventually came in with David and Les, obviously having already finished lunch with Aunt Esther. They chatted with the boys for a little while, but I noticed that Skittery was still watching me. When the boys started to scatter to sell the rest of their papes, Jack took that time to take me aside to speak to me. "So, have ya thought about what I'm gonna do to pay ya for this?"

"I have, and I think I won't have you do anything. The fact that you relinquished your title to me is enough."

He laughed and nudged my shoulder. "I'm serious. I wanna keep ya. But for now," he lowered his voice so David wouldn't hear, "when I was talkin' with Spot th' other day, 'e asked about ya. He thinks ya oughta stick with Skittery."

"What?" I hoped that David wouldn't see the shock that registered in my face. "Why?"

"Well, Spot said that since ya two were hangin' out so much an' since Pepper died, it'd be best if Skittery 'ad someone t' watch out for 'im. Ya guys are pretty good friends, ain't ya?"

I glanced at Skittery, who was still watching us but not aware of what we were discussing. "Well, yeah, but-"

"I know, it's a weird thing t' ask, but it was Spot's idea. An' I trust Spot's intuition."

I shrugged. "All right."

"Thanks. I knew ya was a good kid."

Jack and David left the restaurant and Les followed Jack with almost puppy-like adoration. When they exited, Skittery walked over to me. I don't know why, but for the first time, I realized he was out in public in his pink underwear, pants and suspenders. Why hadn't I noticed before that he wasn't wearing his normal faded gray shirt and brown vest?

"Ready t' go? I think I have twenty-three papes left."

"I'm ready." I gulped, constantly repeating over and over in my head what I had decided the other night. So far, I'd done a good enough job bonding with the other boys, though none of them seemed to be the type to cling to me as Skittery had done. Yet.

We stepped outside and Skittery sold the remainder of his papers in less than twenty minutes, catching the lunch rush as businessmen waited in line at kiosks and outdoor cafes for their meal.

"So, what now?" I asked once he had sold his last paper.

"Well, I'd like t' just walk for now." He looked up at the sky. "It's a pretty day. An' I was inside all day th' other day."

"Okay. Anywhere particular you wanna go? Maybe back to the library?"

"Nah. Jus' walk." He looked at me and smiled. "I got an idea. Follow me."

He led me down an alley not too far from Tibby's. Most of the alleys around here reeked of garbage and humanity, but this one was surprisingly cleaner. It was behind a local grocer's store and had a cleaner area so that the food inside wouldn't be contaminated. I was clueless as to what Skittery wanted to do here.

"So what's your idea?"

Before he answered and I could react, he reached up and pulled my hat off. I gasped as my red hair flowed freely down and hung below my shoulders.

"Skittery!"

"Shh." He put a finger to my lips, then stepped back, took his hat off and swept down into a gentleman's bow.

"Wha-?"

He dropped his hat on the ground next to mine. "I always tip my hat to a lady."

"How did…when did you-"

"I knew the moment I saw you that ya weren't a guy."

He stepped closer to me, and I backed up against the closest building. I was terrified. Of what, I didn't know, but I was scared. He was just looking at my face, nothing more. I began to tremble, and then he brushed his knuckles against my cheek. My skin burned where his fingers made contact.

"Wow." His hand uncurled and held the side of my face. "You're awful pretty. I thought ya were pretty underneath that hat, but I wasn't expectin' this."

My mouth twitched, trying to find the strength to smile. I was still so scared I couldn't make my face do what my brain was screaming at it to do. Skittery noticed and raised his other hand to cup my face in his hands.

"This'll help ya smile better."

In an instant, his lips gently pressed against mine in a sweet kiss. _Glory Hallelujah!_ I felt as though I had caught on fire and yet refreshed at the same time. Part of me felt ready to burst out into song from a Broadway musical. And then everything ended all too quickly. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. Though thoroughly captivated, the kiss had ended far too soon, and it seemed like I had been enjoying a rich chocolate mousse and was it taken away from me before I was even halfway finished. Still, my face was ready to rupture with how big of a smile that had erupted. He chuckled softly.

"Toldja it'd make ya smile."

With my head in the clouds, I was completely free of any inhibitions I had previously had. I slipped my arms around his neck and lowered his lips to mine. This kiss began simple, but became passionate as I released all the pent-up desire I had been holding that he matched almost perfectly. The world around me was gone, all I knew was that I was with Skittery and that was all that mattered.

I don't know how long we had been embraced, but even though it had probably been quite a while it was still too soon when we parted. We were both breathless, and my body was faintly convulsing at the emotions and sensations that had swept over me.

And then, I realized what had happened. I had just lost my head and completely forgotten about my decision from the other night. Skittery saw my troubled expression and he became troubled as well.

"What's the matter?"

_Everything_! Everything was the matter! "I have to go."

I wriggled free from his arms, grabbed my hat and ran. I didn't look back.

It was another sleepless night for me. David and Les came back to the apartment and were surprised to see me home before them, but I blamed it on "girl problems" and they quickly left me alone. I couldn't shake the memory of those kisses from my mind. Was it possible one could die from having touched something so wonderful, only to run away from it?

The hours passed slowly, and I every time I drifted to sleep, the memory of Skittery's kisses gave me a light feeling that awakened me. I wanted, _yearned_ for more, but I couldn't allow myself to be any closer to him. It was bad enough he had just lost his friend, but if he took this time to find someone else he was certain to have more gossip spread about him!

I heard a noise. Slowly, I rolled onto my side and looked out the window. Another soft tap. There was a dark figure in the window. I jerked up, clutching the bedcovers to my chest. David roused at the creaking of the bed but didn't awaken. I was ready to alert him when the figure held a finger to its mouth.

It was Skittery.

I grabbed my coat which was hanging off of the bedpost. Swinging it around my shoulders, I went to the window, unlocked it and opened it just a crack. It didn't make any noise.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Shh!" He kept his fingers to his lips. "Meet me on the roof."

He scampered up the nearby ladder to the rooftop and was gone in an instant. I glanced back at David to make sure he was sound asleep. When I was convinced, I grabbed my shoes, then slowly opened the window and slipped out onto the fire escape. I shut the window and tied my shoelaces before joining Skittery on the roof. He was pacing by the ladder when I finally reached the roof.

When he saw me, he took my hand and helped me down from the ledge. "I thought you'd be awake."

I fought against the rising emotions crashing over me. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

He gently pulled me into his arms. I took a moment before wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself to him so that I wouldn't seem too eager. He stroked my hair and rested his cheek on my head.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. But you invited me t' church. I 'ad t' clear things up before I saw ya."

I drew away enough to look him in the face. "Is that why you pulled my hat off today?"

"Partly." He brushed his fingertips across my face. "I also wanted to know what ya really looked like." He took my hands in his and stepped away so he could have a good look at me. "An' I like what I see."

I looked away from him, embarrassed. "Thank you."

"I mean it. Ya look so pretty right now."

Feeling exposed, I pulled the lapels of my coat together to close off my nightgown. "I was trying to sleep."

"It ain't what you're wearin'. It's the moonlight. It seems to love you."

He came to me and touched my face again. I didn't know how to react, but he smiled at me and then kissed my forehead.

"I was thinkin' after ya run off. Why ya did it. Were ya thinkin' about what ya heard 'bout me an' Caitlyn?"

I averted my gaze again and walked to the rooftop ledge. "That, among other things."

"Before I go on," he came to my side, "what other things?"

"I'd never been kissed before."

He laughed in disbelief. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"It's true."

"Ya coulda fooled me. I thought you'd have kissed lots 'f guys the way you kissed me."

"No." I looked at his face, sweetly illuminated by the faint moonlight. "You're my first."

He grinned and propped his head in his hand. "How'd it make ya feel?"

I looked up at the sky. "Heavenly."

He took my hand in his, his mouth tipping slyly. "Ya wanna feel that way again?"

If he kept this up, I could lose my head all over again. "Not yet. Not until you tell me what you came here to say."

"Okay." He folded his hands together and looked out into the night sky. "It 'as t' do with Caitlyn."

"I thought so."

"I jus' thought it best that ya heard my side 'f th' story. I know ya got th' unbiased view from Jack an' heard some 'f the guys talkin' 'bout it, but I think ya oughta know how it happened with me."

"I'm listening."

He was quiet. I thought he was going to chicken out, but as I looked at his face I could see he in heavy concentration. Maybe he was searching for the right words to say.

He finally spoke after taking the time he needed. "Caitlyn was a girl I shoulda known was trouble. I din't know her reputation, but she was givin' me attention that I liked. So I went after 'er. She was really good at bein' able t' tell what your weaknesses were an' manipulating them t' twist ya 'round her finger. I wasn't the first, an' I probably won't be th' last."

"What happened that made Pepper so mad?"

"He caught us off together. I didn't know she was 'is girl, an' we had snuck off one night an' din't know he was followin' us. She was doin' all th' flirting, but eventually, we kissed. An' that's what set Pepper off. He came an' hit me straight in th' face, sayin' that she was 'is girl an' I betrayed him. Before I could defend myself, Caitlyn ran t' my side and professed that she loved me, that they were through, an' that she an' me were gonna run off together." He paused. "I'll never forget that look on 'is face. He was angry, hurt, but most of all, betrayed. An' I tried t' tell him that I knew nothing of this, that Caitlyn was makin' it up. He ran off an' I followed him, but Caitlyn caught up an' told me t' forget about him, that we could be together now.

"She wrapped 'er arms around me an' that was when I saw 'er for what she really was: a two-faced man-eater. I'd jus' lost my best friend because of 'er. I shoved 'er away an' told her to go away. She told me I didn't mean it an' tried to wrap herself around me again but I told 'er to get out of my life an' t' get outa here. An' I ran off. But then I heard 'er cryin'. I din't stop, but I did look back for a second. She was watchin' me, wailing like she was mournin' th' dead or somethin', but 'er eyes were something else. I din't like what I saw, her eyes almost seemed…malicious. So I kept runnin'. I found out later that she'd tried to get Pepper back, claiming that I hit 'er an' told 'er she was no good. But 'e wouldn't hear of it. So she made 'er way t' Brooklyn to try for Spot. That was when Lacey met 'er an' got 'er t' leave."

He smiled at me, then continued. "I tried t' apologize t' Pepper countless times but 'e wouldn't listen. The mornin' he died, I'd brought him my copy of _Twelfth Night_ cuz he'd lost his years ago. I said 'e could keep it. He said he din't want nothin' t' do with me. So I told 'im that th' fact that 'e's still angry over what happened with that whore only means that 'e's letting her win this battle. He jus' told me t' go away. I was angry too, so I went to th' ocean an' threw the book into it. I really wish I hadn't now, but I was jus' so upset. He was throwin' away our friendship over a manipulative, shallow girl."

I reached over and took his hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Me too." He looked at my face and touched my cheek. "I made a mistake an' I learned from it. I know if th' guys knew what had happened between us they'd be skeptical, but I want ya t' know that I've learned my lesson. An' I never, ever wanna hurt you." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know ya got nothing t' base this on. We jus' met, only know each other a few days, but all I want is t' ask ya for a chance. I got a bad rep but if ya jus' give me a chance, I promise I won't hurt ya."

For the first time since I met him, I truly felt like he was being completely sincere. I listened to my heart, my gut and my head and waited for an answer. Nothing gave me the inclination that this was wrong, or even a mistake. For now, at least. Besides, I would be leaving in a few days. If this wasn't meant to be, then I could move on.

"I'll give you a chance."

The look on his face reminded me of a kid seeing that he had just received the Christmas present he had been waiting for so long to have. He caught my face in his hands and kissed me soundly, making my stomach bounce up and down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Still skeptical, I tried to stay in tune with my senses. I couldn't bear to make a mistake, not with someone like him.

When we parted, we were breathless, and I felt like I was floating. It took me a moment before my head stopped swimming. "I have to know, when did you first realize I was a girl?"

"Right when ya walked in."

I laughed softly and stroked his face with my finger. "What gave me away?"

"Ya really wanna know?" His eyebrows rose mischievously.

"Yes!"

He looked down, embarrassed. "It was your backside."

"Oh!" I pulled away from his arms, but was laughing with both annoyance and utter amusement.

"I'm serious!" He was laughing too. "When ya walked in, all I could see was Jack showin' around a new recruit an' I saw your backs. Now I'm not one t' check out other guys, but I couldn't help but notice your backside an' just found myself thinkin,' 'damn, there's _no _way that a guy can have a butt as fine as that.' An' then ya turned 'round an' I saw your face. An' I knew that ya weren't a guy at all. That's why I did that little striptease for ya, I wanted t' break ya."

"You know," I stepped closer to him, "This isn't the first time I've worn trousers. When I was about fourteen I had snuck a pair of my brother Laurie's pants and put them on. They fit perfectly, but my mama told me to take them off because it was indecent. Now I know what she meant."

He drew me close and kissed me again. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest and could swear that Skittery's was keeping up to match.

"Hey," he said when we parted, "Laurie ain't your real name."

"No, it's my brother's."

He rubbed hose against mine in an Eskimo kiss. "You're the twin sister, Laura?"

The _Twelfth Night_ reference excited me further. "Indeed I am."

"How'd ya get the nick of Seven?"

"My youngest brother, Ben. He has a knack for numbers. He learned how to count before he knew all of our names, so he counted us off one by one. I'm number seven of the nine kids, so he calls me Seven. And it just kinda stuck here and there."

He smiled tenderly. "I'd love t' meet your family someday."

"Maybe you will." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "So tell me, what's your real name?"

"Aw." He looked away. "You're gonna laugh at it."

"I will not!" I used my finger to turn his face back toward mine. "I told you mine, so you tell me yours."

"Fine." He sighed. "Henry."

"Henry?" I did laugh, but not in the way that he had thought it would be. "My oldest brother is named Henry."

"Ya don't say?"

"It is, only we call him Hank. Now how did you get the name of Skittery?"

"Well, when my mama died, I had no one left. Pepper 'ad 'is friends in midtown t' stay with, but I din't know what t' do. Then some kid got caught stealin' as I walked by an' he dumped the goods on me. The bulls chased me an' I escaped, but I got lost in this area an' Snoddy found me an' brought me t' th' lodging house. When I first got to know th' streets, everythin' scared me. A few of the guys said I was skittish, an' another few said I was jittery. So they put th' two together an' dubbed me Skittery."

He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. And then we kissed again. And again. And again, neither of us wanting this to end. When we finally stopped, he jerked his chin in the direction behind me.

"Take a look at that."

I turned and saw that the night sky was no longer as dark as it had been, and was beginning to fill with color. As I watched, Skittery came behind me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck softly before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I never do watch th' sun rise."

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

"But it ain't nothin' compared t' you." He gently twisted me around and took my hands in his. "This may sound silly, but wouldja like t' dance?"

"Dance?" The idea appealed to me. "But there's no music."

"No need." He put one hand on my hip. "I'll jus' sing."

Thoroughly enchanted, he led me into a simple box step and began to hum. He had a tenor voice with a lovely sound to it. Then he began to add words to the melody.

"O mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear! Your true-love's coming, that can sing both high and low. Trip no further, pretty sweeting; Journeys end in lovers' meeting, every wise man's son doth know."

I giggled softly with delight. "That's Feste's song, from _Twelfth Night_! The one he sings for Toby."

"I know. I thought it was appropriate for the situation."

Giggling softly, I cuddled closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance. He hummed again, and then sang the second verse to Feste's song.

"What is love? 'Tis not hereafter; present mirth hath present laughter; what's to come is still unsure; in delay there lies no plenty; then come kiss me, sweet and twenty, youth's a stuff will not endure."

Slowly, the sun began to brighten the sky and add more color to the scenery. As the morning noises of people and vehicles around us became louder, Skittery drew away from me and kissed my forehead.

"You should probably get back t' bed now."

"I know. But I'll see you soon, right? At church?"

He blushed slightly and nodded. "At church. Which one?"

"Aunt Esther said it was on the corner of Wayland and Elm."

"I'll be there." He swept his arm in the direction of the ladder. "After you, m'lady."

Secretly, I was relieved he had me go down first. I hoped there would be no one else underneath me, otherwise they would see all my unmentionables. Thankfully, the alley was clear, and I made it to the window and peeked in. David was still sleeping. Skittery stopped beside me, then pulled me into his arms again and gave me a long, lingering kiss before heading down the stairway to the ground.

"See ya soon, Laura."

I waved to him, then carefully opened the window, and slid through. Shutting it quietly, I tossed my coat onto the bedpost, yanked my shoes off and pulled the covers over my head. I giggled softly, feeling uncontrollable elation at what had just transpired between Skittery and me. Something told me that this day was going to be a wonderful day.


	7. Tis wonder that unwraps me

I managed to sleep maybe a half hour when Aunt Esther came in to wake up David and I. We had a nice breakfast, then dressed in our Sunday best. I wasn't able to bring my best clothes with me, but had a lovely green calico skirt to wear with a cream-colored blouse. I took care to make my hair look as nice as I could so that Skittery would like it. If David had noticed my nervous anticipation, he hadn't said so or glared at me the way he did when he suspected something.

At long last, the family was ready to leave. The apartment wasn't far from the church they attended, so we all walked together. We arrived at the church, which was simple and small, but what made me happy was that I saw Skittery. He was standing outside the doors, trying to look inconspicuous as he smoked. When he saw me, his face lit up. He quickly flicked the cigarette away and came out to greet us. The look on David's face was priceless.

"Mornin' Mr. an' Mrs. Jacobs." He shook their hands. "Heya, Les."

"Skittery! How nice to see you!" Aunt Esther pulled me forward. "You know our niece, Laura, don't you?"

A bright smile lit up his face. "I do indeed. She an' me sell together a lot."

David glared at me, and I ignored him.

"Well, I wasn't aware you went to church." Uncle Mayer said.

"It's an old habit I thought I should try t' pick up again." He gazed in my direction, and I felt it down to my toes.

"Then you simply must sit with us." Aunt Esther took Skittery by the arm and led him in the direction of the doors. "It's so nice that one of David's friends is going to join us today!"

"Whoa, jus' a second." He pulled both Aunt Esther and himself to a stop. "Before I go in, can I talk with Laura an' Dave?"

"Of course. We'll save seats for you."

With his parents and brother gone, David was now eying Skittery raptly, trying to figure out what his motives are. Skittery noticed and did not come anywhere near me. He met David's gaze and matched it with one of quiet purpose.

"Yeah, I know she's a girl."

David folded his arms over his chest. "Obviously."

"There's only one thing I need t' do now."

I looked at David, then back at Skittery. I had no idea what Skittery was going to do, but I didn't feel any nervousness or doubt. Instead, I felt rather calm when Skittery stepped forward, completely non-threateningly.

"Dave, can I have your permission t' see your cousin?"

My heart swelled at Skittery's request and I nearly burst out laughing at the dumbfounded expression on David's face. He looked to me, then Skittery, then me again. He sighed and then turned back to Skittery.

"Do you solemnly promise that you will treat her the way that I would expect any decent man to treat her?"

Skittery raised his right hand in pledge. "May th' Brooklyn Bridge crumble int' th' ocean a thousand times if I do anythin' that doesn't meet your approval."

Satisfied for now, David slowly took out his hand and spit into his palm. Skittery did the same, and they shook. I was so happy then that I was ready to tackle both men in hugs, but restrained myself. After all, we were at church!

"Shall we?" Skittery offered me his arm.

I grinned widely and accepted, and he led me into the church. We found my family and seated ourselves next to them. David followed behind but sat down on my side opposite Skittery. It was obvious that he was still going to be carefully watching me despite the agreement he and Skittery had made outside. Still, I refused to let that bother me. I inched closer to Skittery a bit, and enjoyed the time we had together here.

The service began with singing, so I pulled out the hymnal from the pew in front of me and opened it so that Skittery and I could share. That was when I noticed a girl in the pew across from us looking Skittery over. The funny thing was, I didn't feel jealous. Instead, I felt proud that I had this man at my side and that he was all mine. She could look all she wanted; she wasn't going to get him.

Once the singing was over, the preacher went to the pulpit and began his sermon. I paid attention, careful not to fall asleep as I knew I was prone to doing if the preacher had a monotone voice, like this one did. Despite his tone, he had enough energy to keep me interested. I kept glancing back at Skittery, hoping that he wouldn't fall asleep either. I had invited him, and he had come. I had never said he didn't have to pay attention.

Surprisingly enough, Skittery not only stayed awake throughout the entire service, unlike David who had nodded off at least once, but appeared to be really paying attention. The fact that he was listening made me feel all the more proud. It was such a strange feeling, the one of saying that I had a man. It was also a feeling I enjoyed. I slipped my arm through his and took his hand. He squeezed mine in return.

The service ended and my aunt and uncle went to speak with some other parishioners. Les ran off to meet with some boys his age, but David stayed close enough to watch Skittery and me. We said hello and introduced ourselves to the people who greeted us and spoke with those who wanted to know more about us. One couple even asked if we were married. As much as I enjoyed going to church, I never could feel comfortable when such personal questions were asked by people I didn't know.

Soon, Uncle Mayer came to gather all of us together. "We're going back home now for some lunch. You're welcome to join us if you'd like, Skittery."

Skittery smiled. "Actually, I wanted t' ask if it was all right that I took Laura out t' see th' city this afternoon."

David was eying him suspiciously again, but not as intensely as he had been in the past. And Uncle Mayer didn't seem to notice. He glanced back at Aunt Esther, then back to us.

"I think that will be fine, young man. As long as you don't keep her too late."

"I'll have 'er back at a decent time. I promise."

I looked to David and gave him a reassuring smile. He only shrugged and gave a very slight nod. And then Skittery and I walked away. However, now I felt somewhat exposed. So far, when he and I were alone together like this, I had been pretending to be a boy. Now I was not only a girl, but _his_ girl, and I felt a little more vulnerable.

"You okay?" he asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yes." I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry, this just feels a little awkward."

"Well, if I'm honest, I thinks it's kinda awkward too. We're out in th' open here an' now ya look jus' as pretty as ya are bein' a girl."

Blushing, I smiled at him. "I was thinking the same thing, except for the pretty part." We chuckled together. "I was just worried though because I didn't want any of the other guys to catch on to something if I was still a boy. All this gossip about you going around would only get worse if they suspected something was going on between you and another guy."

"Let 'em think what they want, I don't care."

"But I do." I stopped him and squeezed his hand. "I do care about you. So before we go on, I want to make this one thing clear: whenever we're with the newsies and I'm dressed like a boy, we do nothing. But when we're alone," I added a hint of flirty playfulness to my tone, "we can be like a real couple."

He combed his fingers through my hair. "I jus' wish ya'd come out an' tell th' guys already. I knew ya was a girl right away an' I'm sure that others suspect that you're not quite as boyish as ya seem. They'd never ask though. But I'm sure that a few would try t' get ya t' fess up, like I did."

I could recall a few instances from other newsies since I'd begun selling papes. "Yeah, but I'm not attracted to the other guys like I am to you. If they try to get me to fess up by doing a striptease, it won't work."

"Ya sure?" His eyebrows lifted. "Mush is th' type that can get girls all slack-jawed with 'is shirt off."

"Mush isn't you." I slipped my arm through his and we began to walk again. "So, where to first?"

"I thought Anton's café first."

"Sounds good. Then what?"

"Then," he said with a mysterious edge to his voice, "I'll take ya someplace ya'll really enjoy."

"Where are we going?"

"Shh!" He pulled toward a small back door to a large building. "Jus' trust me on this one. All us newsies come in this way."

There was a door on the side and he opened it, not making any attempt at being inconspicuous. Once it was open, he held the door ajar so I could go in. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light difference but when I could see clearly I found myself in a room with set pieces.

"Skittery, what-?"

"Hang on." He darted up the nearby stairs and knocked on the door. "Telegram for Miss Medda Larksen!"

The door opened and an older woman with very bright red hair and a gaudy purple dress stepped out. She squealed when she saw Skittery and hugged him like he was her nephew.

"It's so good to see you, kid!" She said as he kissed her hand. "What brings you here today?"

"I brought someone t' meet ya." Carefully holding her elegant hand, he led her down the stairs. "This is Laura. Future star of th' stage."

I blushed, embarrassed, but Medda came to me and extended her hand. "Future star, you say? Well, she's certainly got the face for it. What's your name, honey?"

"I'm Laura." I clasped her hand softly and shook it. "I'm visiting my cousin, David."

"Ah, David! How's that boy been? I haven't seen him much since he started school again."

"He's well. Has plans for college, especially now that Sarah's done just that."

"And you, young lady? Do you have plans for college?"

I suddenly felt a little inferior. "No, I don't."

"Well, don't that get in the way of your dreams." She patted my cheek. "So you wanna be on the stage?"

"Uh…kinda."

"Yeah, she does." Skittery wrapped his arm around my waist. "She has _Twelfth Night_ memorized."

"Ah, Shakespeare. High aspirations." She smiled at me warmly. "You have any experience?"

"Not much."

"Well, don't you worry. There's no one here for another few hours, why don't you come onto the stage? See what it feels like?"

I looked at Skittery, and he nodded to me. Medda led us to the empty stage and turned on a few of the lights. I looked out at the empty chairs in the audience and suddenly felt surreal. Though it was silent, it could hear soft noises echo from the walls like a low murmur of voices. With the stage lights shining dimly on me, I almost felt ready to do a performance.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Medda came to me side. "I'm not an actress, but standing center stage still does something to me."

"It is amazing."

"Would you like to try it out?"

I looked to her, unsure of what she meant. "Excuse me?"

"Try it out. Skittery says you have _Twelfth Night_ memorized."

"Try what out?"

She smiled and walked down the portion of the stage that extended into the audience, then sat down in nearby seat. "Try the stage out. You know Viola's monologue in act two, scene two? After Malvolio gives her the ring that Olivia sends to her?"

I nodded.

"Do you think you can perform it for me?"

"Oh, I couldn't." I shook my head. "I'd be too embarrassed."

"C'mon, Laura, do it!" Skittery said excitedly. "Ya always said that Viola was your favorite heroine, go for it!"

"Laura," Medda said, "there's no pressure here. No one's judging you or expecting you to blow us away. I just want you to indulge me a little. For fun."

Skittery took my hand in his and spoke lowly. "C'mon. Ya came 'ere dressed as a boy cuz ya wanted t' be like Viola. Ya wanted an adventure. Now ya got an' opportunity t' really try t' be her."

"But what if I'm not good?"

"Ya'll be fine. If ya do anything like what ya do when ya sell papes, ya'll be jus' fine." He kissed my forehead. "For me? Please?"

One look into his puppy eyes and my resolve melted. I nodded carefully, and he grinned and zipped over to Medda and took a seat beside her. I took a moment to recall the Viola's circumstances before her monologue: dressed as Cesario, causing a stir to see Olivia, wooing Olivia in Orsino's name, and finally, insulting Olivia before leaving. I pictured Malvolio handing me Olivia's ring and flouncing off before I stepped into the role. "I left no ring with her…"

The words were so familiar. They came out easily, and I found myself easily falling into Viola's character as she cursed herself for her disguise in leading Olivia on as a man and her own heart for loving Orsino so much. I drew on my own frustrations being disguised as a boy to be a newsie.

Before I knew it, I came to final line of the monologue: "it is too hard a knot for me t' untie." I paused, and then, for the first time, looked to Skittery and Medda. Skittery seemed completely entranced, and Medda nodded with approval.

"Skittery was right about you. I'm impressed."

All the air left my lungs in a relieved chuckle.

"You know the character pretty well, and you know how to speak Shakespeare's language."

"I spent time finding books on how to perform Shakespeare's plays and how to talk it."

She stood up and came to me onstage. "Thank you for that. But I want you to know that I was actually auditioning you."

My hand flew to my throat. "Auditioning?"

"I'm a vaudeville performer, Laura, but I know people all over New York. Jugglers, singers, animal trainers, acrobats, and even actors. They're always on the lookout for potential talent and ask me to keep an eye out. I'd be willing to keep you in mind if this is something you really want to do."

I was speechless. Could this really be happening? I looked to Skittery, and he leapt from his seat and came to my side. When he took my hand, I knew I could say yes.

"I would love it."

"Wonderful! Do you live in New York?"

"No, I live in Pennsylvania. There's an outbreak in my town and my family sent me to stay with David until it's contained."

"Are you willing to relocate here?"

I glanced at Skittery quickly before I answered. "I think so. But I would have to go home and talk to my family first."

"That's perfectly fine, my dear. In fact, one of my friends will be coming here in the next few weeks and he is in a traveling troupe. They go all over the States and perform wherever they can. It doesn't always pay well, but they always get board and food wherever they go. If you can come back here when he is in town, you can meet. "

"That sounds…incredible!" I couldn't believe my luck. "It's just…that's what I've always wanted, is to act and to travel, but I never thought I'd have the opportunity to do both!"

"Well, I'll be perfectly frank and let you know that first you need to impress my friend. But he trusts my judgment. I think you have a decent shot at it."

I flung my arms around Medda, and she laughed at my enthusiasm. Then Skittery wrapped his arms around both of us, sharing in the excitement. Yet, though Medda was involved in our group hug, having Skittery's arms around me right now suddenly opened my eyes to something I could no longer deny.

I was falling in love with him.

Skittery and I spent the rest of the day touring the city. He took me to the Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park and other areas of the city that he thought were notable or he just liked. What surprised me most though was how easily I made the transition into realizing that I loved him. The idea didn't frighten or unnerve me, it just felt natural and right. To be on the safe side though, as I wasn't always prone to doing, I would tread carefully. I didn't want to ruin anything by trying to be too quick or clingy.

When darkness began to fall, he reluctantly led me back to Uncle Mayer's apartment. The day had been so wonderful but passed so quickly. I was sad to see it end. By the time we reached Uncle Mayer's apartment, I was close to tears. Skittery noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've had such a wonderful time with you and now, it's over."

"It ain't over." He kissed my forehead. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"But tomorrow I'll be dressed up as a boy again."

"Then let 'em know th' truth."

I sighed. "Will they be able to forgive me for lying to them?"

"Sure they will. You've been 'round for a week so they know ya a bit. An' you're a cute girl. Plus, like I said, a few of them already suspect there's somethin' different about ya."

"Alright." I wrapped by arms about his neck and kissed him softly. "I'll tell them the truth, too. David made me do it."

He laughed. "Tell 'em what ya want. But I'm makin' sure they all know that I got to ya first."

"I give you full permission to do just that."

We kissed again, this time longer, until we heard someone coming up the stairs. We parted, said our goodbyes, but as he went down the stairs he suddenly turned back around.

"Before I leave," he said, "I know what play we should read t'gether next."

"Oh really? Which one?"

"_Th' Taming of the Shrew_."

I giggled. "I thought you said the only other one you knew was _Romeo and Juliet_."

"I lied. I jus' wanted t' see how ya'd react t' that. So, what say ya t' reading th' scene where Petruchio an' Kate meet for th' first time?"

I tapped my chin with my finger thoughtfully. "Hmm. I think I would say to that, 'asses are made to bear, and so are you.'"

He grinned wickedly. "'Women are made to bear, and so are you!'"

We both laughed, then shared one more quick kiss before he disappeared down the stairs. Sighing dreamily, I went inside. Aunt Esther was just cleaning away the supper dishes when I came in.

"There you are! Did you have a nice time?"

"Wonderful." I glided over to a chair and sat down, feeling like I was floating on air.

"I was so pleased when he asked our permission to take you out first." Uncle Mayer said, folding his Sunday newspaper down. "I must say, I was skeptical at first, but I'm so glad that he showed us that kind of respect."

I was grinning like an idiot. "I know."

"That should mean he'll show the same courtesy to your father."

"Oh, he'd better! He's got six brothers he's gonna have to contend with if he doesn't!"

"Are you gonna marry him?" Les asked innocently.

I laughed, partially to cover how much I hoped that was in my future. "It's too soon to tell, kiddo."

"Well I hope so. I like the idea of being related to some of the newsies."

We all shared a laugh then, and I excused myself and went to my room. I still had that floating feeling as I shut the door behind me and leaned back against it with a wistful sigh.

"Have a good time?"

David was sitting on his bed with a few textbooks and several pages of notes. He looked a little more pleasant than he had been over the last week, but still incredulous. I tried not to be cynical about his attitude, especially not tonight. I smiled to him and walked over to my bed.

"We had a splendid time." I flopped down on my back and sprawled. "Oh David, do you think it's possible for something real to happen in such a short amount of time?"

He replied without looking up from his notes. "Maybe."

"Come on, Dave, I'm serious here."

"And I'm serious too. It could be possible."

His tone was different, but I wasn't sure if it was different in a good way. I rolled over onto my stomach. "Answer me this: aren't you at least happy Skittery turned out different than you expected?"

His cheeks were jerking. "I'm happy for you, at least."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, but I'll have you know, I probably won't be able to trust him completely for a while."

"But do you think you can trust him someday?"

Sighing, he looked up from his notes. "Laura, I've known you for a long time. I know how reckless and careless you can be. And truth be told, I'm probably never going to be able to be completely sure about you with any man, not just Skittery."

I swung my legs around to the edge of the bed and sat up straight. "If this is about the fence incident, how many times do I have to apologize for it?"

"It's not that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, ever since the fence incident I've just felt like it was part of my duty to watch over you when we're around."

I made a face. "I have three older brothers, a twin brother, and two more younger. I have plenty of men to watch over me."

"But not here. Ever since you've shown up I just felt like I've had to step in."

"Aw!" I was touched. "You're so sweet, but I can take care of myself."

"Maybe, but I'm not convinced. Even when you seem to stay out of trouble, trouble still seems to find you."

"You could be right. Skittery and I discussed something today and we made a decision. Tomorrow I'm going to tell the newsies that I'm a girl."

He was quiet for a moment. "What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. I was having some fun, saw a murder, and you thought it best for me to stay trussed up like a boy to keep me safe. And to avoid another Caitlyn incident."

"Oh, sure." He made a face. "Blame this all on me."

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face. "I'm not _blaming_ you, but you were the one who insisted I keep up this charade."

"Fine." He tossed my pillow back to me. "Tell them. But on one condition."

I shrugged. I should've known there would be a condition. "Alright."

"You won't tell them until I get there. I want to see the looks on their faces when you tell them."

"You don't think they'll be mad?"

"No, they'll probably think it's just typical me."

"Deal." And we laughed.

For the first time since I had arrived, I slept soundly through the night, but once I woke up and I was rattled with nervous anticipation. I was going to see Skittery, and finally let the guys know that I was a girl. I hoped that they wouldn't see this as some kind of joke, but I felt like they would forgive me.

As was our morning routine, David and I rose earlier than everyone else in the apartment, grabbed a quick breakfast and headed for the distribution yard. I was nearly jogging, but when David voiced his complaints I slowed down. Well, one day he would understand. I hoped it would be soon when he fell in love with a special girl.

When we at last arrived, I saw Skittery talking with Swifty, Mush, Snoddy and Jake. He glimpsed my way briefly and winked slyly, but kept his conversation going. I was relieved he had acknowledged me and understood why he wasn't waiting for me like he usually did. He was keeping things cool. I too kept my focus ahead of me and bought a stack of a hundred papers.

I left the platform, and as I passed Skittery he turned his attention to me. "Seven, we sellin' together again?"

"Sure!" I came over to him and resisted the urge to kiss him. "Morning, boys! How's the headline?"

Swifty groaned. "Pretty lousy. We're gonna need t' work this one up pretty well t' sell all of 'em."

"Ya gonna sell all of yours?" Snoddy asked.

I hefted the papers onto my shoulder. "I plan to."

"Could I join th' two of you?" Jake sidled right up next to me. "I'm gonna hafta eat what I don't sell, I need help!"

"Not today, but you can tomorrow. Promise."

He pouted, but nodded. "All right. But I'm holdin' ya to that promise!"

We said our goodbyes, then split up to head to our selling spots. Once we were a safe distance away, Skittery pulled me into a nearby alley, hidden away from anybody who could spy, and kissed me.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

"So, is Jake really gonna tag along with us tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well…he'll know you're a girl tomorrow."

I gave him a gentle shove. "Let's face it, when the guys known I'm a girl, they're probably going to all want to sell with me. It's best that I claim one to sell with us now so that I don't have them all fighting to get to me."

"I thought I was the one you claimed." He kissed me again.

"Yes you are. But as long as I'm the only girl newsie, we have to be ready for me to have a little more unexpected attention. But don't worry," I kissed him this time, "I'm all yours."

We left the alley a minute later and started hawking our papes. After giving a performance of one of the more exciting headlines, I managed to sell more than half of my stack. As I was handing change for a nickel to one of my buyers, I noticed a young man lingering at the corner of one of the nearby buildings. I wasn't sure, but for a moment I thought he was spying on me. I returned my attention to the buyer, but when I looked back at the corner the man was gone.

Then I remembered David's and Jack's warnings about midtown newsies spying on Skittery. I quickly looked around for him and found him handing a newspaper to a lady with two small children at her side. I considered telling him about what David told me, but decided against it. He was still hurting over Pepper's death and didn't need any stress added to it.

"How many'd ya sell?"

"Sixty-two. You?"

"Twenty-three. Ya know, why don't I try out th' acting out of th' headline next?"

"You think you can work with it?"

"I can try."

"Be my guest."

We walked on a little further and found a small crowd amassing outside a marketplace. I waited back and watched as Skittery went to the crowd and spoke loudly to garner attention. When enough people were watching, he acted out the headline in the paper about birds attacking an old man who had brought too much seed with him and survived a feeding frenzy. I wouldn't have picked that story out because of the nature of the event and how it could actually happen.

Some of the bystanders were appalled by the show, while others commended Skittery and some bought papers from him. He returned to me and presented himself.

"How'd I do?"

"Here's the deal." I took his arm and led him away. "If you're going to perform a story, go with one that you can actually be dramatic with, one that doesn't hit so close to home. That one was just a little too close for comfort."

"Okay, okay, but how'd I do?"

I smiled flirtatiously. "You should work on it more, but I would buy a pape from you any day."

"Boy, I can't wait till tonight."

"Oh?" I stopped him. "Do you have something you're planning?"

"Naw, just waitin' for you t' tell everyone you're a girl. That way I can kiss ya in public."

"Skittery!" I shoved him. "You certainly know how to make a girl blush!"

"Well, ya'd better save that for tonight. You ain't supposed to be a girl yet."

Nodding, I held back the giggles that wanted to surface. We moved on to another area and hawked the headlines there. For a brief instant, I thought I saw that young man I'd seen earlier, but when I didn't see him, I brushed it off as paranoia. When a crowd began to form, Skittery stepped back and let me perform the headline I'd selected.

This group wasn't as obliging as the last, but I still managed to sell another sixteen papers, and a few of the buyers left me some extra change as a tip. One man even gave me a dime for brightening his day. I excitedly shoved my earnings into my pocket and looked around.

"Skittery?"

He was gone.


	8. Into the danger of this adverse town

"Skittery?" Now I was beginning to worry. One moment he had been near the crowd, watching me, and the next he wasn't there. I quickly scanned the closer areas to where I was standing. He wasn't there either. "Skittery!"

The nearby alleys were clear. I found myself in the middle of the street, looking left and right. Where had he gone? A horse and cart were heading my way so I stepped off the street to avoid being hit. I went to my right and looked in the alleys on both sides of the street. No sign of him.

Retracing my steps, I went in the opposite direction of where I'd last seen him. I quickly looked over an alley on the other side of the street and kept going until I thought I heard a noise. I stopped and went back. There was nothing in the alley across the street except for a few crates. Crates that blocked the view of the street.

Looking both ways, I crossed the street as quickly as I could. As I entered the alley I heard a quiet shuffle. I broke into a full run to see what was on the other side of those crates. Two younger men were beating another. One of the two was the one I'd seen earlier on the corner. The man on the ground was Skittery.

A fierce rage enveloped my senses. With a grunt, I leapt onto the young man I had seen spying on us, using the element of surprise to knock him over with his face to the ground. When he was down, I balled up my fists and connected with both of his kidneys. He howled in pain as I leapt back onto my feet, ready to face the other. He watched, and I saw a glint of steel in his hand. And a hint of blood.

Without looking at Skittery, I brought my full attention to this man. He was younger than me, but bulkier in the shoulders and had the knife. Though I had fought and wrestled with my brothers before, I'd never faced them when they were armed.

"Don't make me use this."

He was bluffing. I'd seen that look in my brothers' eyes plenty of times before. "I'm not the one you're here to get."

He flinched, but held his ground. "Jus' let me take my friend an' this slime bag outa your territory, an' I won't hurt ya."

"You can't hurt me anyway. If you try to, you'll have Cowboy all over you and that'll make things tense between him and Rascal."

"This doesn't concern you!"

I stepped toward him, masking my fear and keeping an eye on his comrade, who was still lying on the ground in pain. He wouldn't be able to move right for at least another two minutes, or at least he wouldn't be able to walk right without someone else to help him. I was ready to say more, and then Skittery lunged up from the ground and tackled the second man, plunging the both of them down into the crates. The knife went flying.

When the knife landed, I spared no time in retrieving it. Skittery had the man down, but couldn't hold him. He escaped from Skittery's hold and went to his friend. "Keep it. Ya might need it yourself."

I let them go as they limped from the alley. Once I was sure they were gone I rushed to Skittery. He was groaning, but conscious. I took his hand.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah." He gritted his teeth as I pulled him to his feet. "I'll be okay, they didn't get me much."

I noticed the red streak across his chest and panic swept over me as I flashed back to the murder I'd witnessed. "You're bleeding! Oh God, they got you! We've gotta-"

"Calm down, they din't stab me. It's jus' a scratch."

"I don't care, let's get you back to the lodging house. Kloppman can fix you up."

We took a step together, but he stumbled. "I think they waked over my leg. Oh, my papes-"

"Leave them."

"No, I can't afford t' eat my earnings today." I retrieved his papers, then he slung his arm around my shoulders. "Ya sure ya can carry me?"

_To the ends of the earth_! "I'll manage."

"Kloppman!"

I set Skittery down on a nearby bench and put our stack of papers on the desk. Kloppman came out of his room in the back and when he saw Skittery, went as quickly as his body could take him.

"What happened?"

"Some boys from midtown." He hissed in pain. "I'll be okay."

"Seven, get him upstairs and clean his wounds with as much soap as you can. I'll bring you some witch hazel and some bandages."

I hefted Skittery up again and we slowly made our way upstairs to the washroom. Thankfully, no one was there. I set him down on a chair next to the water pump and grabbed a nearby towel.

"Take your shirt off." I started pumping water into the basin.

"For a buck, I might." He started unbuttoning his shirt, but I ignored his flirting.

"The underwear, too. We need to get that wound to stop bleeding."

"Laura, I'm okay!" He unbuttoned the top part and slid his arms out, letting his underwear hang down from above his pants. "Aside from the cut an' th' leg, I'm gonna be fine!"

I hastily rubbed soap onto the wet towel until a decent amount of lather foamed. "I won't be convinced until I see how bad that cut is."

He didn't argue, and I quickly pressed the towel against the wound, scrubbing it harsher than was probably necessary. He hissed quietly but didn't complain. The wound had eased to a slow trickle when I was finished. Kloppman still hadn't shown up so I kept the towel pressed up against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Ya seem pretty intent on keepin' that there."

I nodded. "One of the first things mama taught me about scrapes."

"Ah. I take ya skinned your knees more than once when you was a kid?"

"Wait'll you see my knees." I tried to laugh, but my humor quickly died. My heart caught in my throat when I remembered the man I'd seen die a week before. He had had two stab wounds in his chest.

"What's wrong?" He covered my hand with his own. "Ya've had that look since ya saw this. Don't tell me ya can't handle th' sight of blood. Ya don't seem like that kinda girl."

It was only _his_ blood that I couldn't stand seeing. I didn't want to picture him in the place of that other man. "It…" I exhaled and looked away from him. "I saw something last week. On my way here."

"Saw somethin'? Saw what?"

I turned back to him, but I didn't raise my eyes to his. "I saw a man die."

"Oh, Laura." He touched my face gently. "What happened?"

Sighing, I met his eyes. "A guy was drunk as a skunk, and his friend tried to drag him home. The guy pulled out a knife and stabbed his friend twice in the chest. He died shortly afterward."

For some reason, once again I couldn't repeat the entire story. The promise I had made to that dying man weighed heavily on my heart. If I only knew this man's name, or even the man he needed me to tell he was sorry to, I could do good on my promise. How was I supposed to fulfill this?

"Was that why ya needed t' stay 'ere that first night?" Skittery asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah. I was in a state of shock. David didn't think I could make it back to his place so he agreed that I should stay here."

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. I clung to him with my free arm and held the towel firmly in place with the other. "How are ya takin' this? I can't imagine what that must've been like."

"I'll be fine. It's been on my mind, but no one saw me, and there's nothing I could have done except what I did do."

"What did you do?"

"I just went to him to see if there was anything I could do. I took his hand, and I think it comforted him a little." I sniffled a little. "He knew I was a girl. My hat fell off when I went to him. He said I was his angel."

"That was sweet of you."

"Thanks." I pulled away and checked his cut. "You're still bleeding a little. What's keeping Kloppman?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe 'e didn't have what we needed."

"Maybe I should go down and check."

Before I could react, I was suddenly aware of my left hand. My right was still holding the towel against Skittery's wound, but my left was pressed directly against his chest. I hadn't realized I had put it there, and I gasped quickly and my face flushed red. Skittery noticed as well. He looked up at me and his eyebrows lifted.

"Ya jus' couldn't resist, couldja?"

I hastily withdrew my hand. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I liked it."

"I'm sure you would."

"Did you?"

His question caught me off guard. I fumbled for the right words. "It's just…I haven't…well, I've never touched a man there before."

"Really?" He took my hand in his. "Ya've always been th' only girl with guys an' you've never touched one before?"

"Not like that. Don't forget, you're the first man I've ever kissed."

"Right." His mouth tipped slyly. "So, you like what ya felt?"

My face was flaming. I did very much like having my hand on his chest, but I couldn't admit to that. We may be an item now, but I was still very new to this.

"I think ya did." He gently guided my hand back to his chest. "If ya want, ya can feel free t' explore a little."

"I'd be too embarrassed." I replied quickly.

Our eyes met, and he smiled softly. I looked down at his chest and admired the outline of his muscles. He really was beautifully made. I lifted my hand gingerly, but allowed my fingertips to stay in contact. I slowly began to brush my fingers across his skin. My body began to tremble as I traced his features. His body was trembling too. I looked at his face and saw him watching me with curiosity and intrigue. And enjoyment.

The door opened and Kloppman finally entered. I quickly withdrew my hand and focused my attention on Skittery's immediate wound. I also took that time to assess any other wounds he received. There was a bruise on his jaw line, another at the corner of his forehead, and a few more on his wrists but none on his knuckles. The worst injury thus far was the cut, and I still had yet to look at his leg. Thankfully, considering how well he was able to walk on it back to the lodging house, I didn't think it was broken or even sprained.

"What took you so long?"

Kloppman harrumphed. "We were out of witch hazel, young lady, so I had to pick some up at the general store down the street." He handed me the bottle, another jar, and some strips of cloth. "That's the witch hazel and some ointment." He turned to Skittery. "How ya feeling, boy?"

"I'll live."

"Looks like the one that's bleeding there could've gotten your heart."

My blood went cold at his statement.

"Good thing I moved fast enough when the guy pulled th' knife on me."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Skittery looked at me, sighed, and then back to Kloppman. "No. All I know is that they're from midtown."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out. Seven, can you handle this or do you need help?"

I opened the bottle of witch hazel and dabbed it onto a clean towel. "I've got this."

When he left, I carefully dabbed Skittery's cut with the witch hazel. He hissed in pain, but didn't whine about it like so many other guys I had treated or seen being treated before. That was definitely something that appealed to me.

"This looks like the worst of your injuries." I began applying the ointment, which smelled strongly of aloe vera. "You've just got bruises here and there, and hopefully that's what's wrong with your ankle too. But why aren't your knuckles bruised?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Knuckles bruised?"

"I'd have figured that if you tried to defend yourself, you'd have bruises on your knuckles from fighting back."

"I wasn't fighting back."

His admission filled me with both admiration and reproach. "Why not?"

"They're mad 'cause of what happened t' Pepper."

"I don't think that's it." I pressed a clean wad of cloth on the cut and made Skittery raise his arms so I could bind his chest with bandage strips. "If they had wanted to just beat you up for that, they wouldn't have pulled a knife on you. I think there's something else going on."

"I dunno." He looked me straight in the eye. "If there is, ya gotta promise me ya'll stay outa trouble."

"I can't promise that." The dead man's promise had made me realize that I had to be careful with what I gave my word to. "If anything, trouble seems to find me."

"I'm serious." He put his hands on my shoulders. "If anythin' happens t' you, I'd go crazy."

"Likewise." I threw the blood-soaked towel into the nearby basin. "Skittery, I care about you. And I do try to stay out of trouble. But this is something different." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I've never been with a man before you. And I care about you. Maybe too much. So I want you to know that if something happens to you, I could go crazy too. And I'm the protective type. Now that you're my man, nobody's gonna mess around with you." I kissed him quickly on his lips. "Except for me."

With a playful grin, he swiped the hat from my head and pulled me into a thrilling kiss. I rested my head against his bandaged chest and heard his heart beating. It was a comforting sound. And then I realized the contact we had made and withdrew again.

"'S matter?" He asked. "It's just me, and ya liked that earlier."

"I know, but…" I reached down and grabbed my hat. "I don't know, something about being so close to you like…this…is a little overwhelming."

"It's only my shirt, Laura. Not my pants."

When I blushed, he laughed softly and tipped my chin. He kissed me, and I returned his kiss willingly. Then we sank into an even deeper kiss and I was suddenly aware of the situation. Skittery and I were in this large room all alone with beds all around. I broke our kiss abruptly.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm…comfortable like this. Being alone, and all."

He nodded understandingly and pressed his forehead against mine. "Then I'll make this promise t' ya. I promise that I won't do anythin' that ya don't want me t' do. I won't try t' get ya t' do somethin' I want ya to, or put ya in an uncomfortable situation."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

So I kissed him again, we kissed for a very long time. It began as the sweet kissing we had been sharing before this, but before long, it become more hungry. When I was with him, I forgot to breathe. More than anything, I wanted him. Not even the air I breathed seemed to be enough to satisfy me. Then he sat down on the chair and pulled me into his lap. Very carefully, he began to kiss my face away from my mouth. He kissed my cheek, my jaw, and went down to my neck. My back prickled with delight. He had kissed me softly on the neck the night before and had hoped he would do it again. Then I bent down and kissed his neck. His head tilted back and he sighed deeply.

There was noise coming from the stairway. I was up like a flash and yanked my hat onto my head, shoving every wayward strand of hair inside before whoever was coming came. I motioned for Skittery to stay in the washroom while I went to see who it was. Snipeshooter, Itey and Jake came in with small stacks of papers, chattering. Snipeshooter was covered in dirt.

"Hey guys." I waved to them. "What happened?"

"Snipeshooter took a tumble." Itey gave him a light shove. "We jus' came up 'ere so 'e could change."

"What're you doin' up here?" Jake asked. "I thought ya went off with Skittery."

"I did, but…" I cut myself off. Should I inform them of what just happened?

My answer came when Skittery walked out of the washroom, buttoning his underwear. "Some midtown guys tried t' soak me."

"Midtown?" Snipeshooter instantly froze. "Why'd they do that?"

"I dunno, kid, but I think I'm gonna lie low 'round here for th' rest of the day."

"Nice shiner!" Itey joked.

"Ha ha. I'm serious, I think I'll stay 'ere." He turned to me. "Seven, wouldja mind sellin' the rest of my papes for me? I can't afford t' lose another day."

"Sure thing." I grabbed his papers and added them to mine.

"Ya gonna be okay here alone?" Jake asked.

Skittery shrugged. "Kloppman's here, ain't he?"

"Nothin' against Kloppman, but 'e's useless if a couple other midtowners come this way. I can stay wit ya."

"Ya sure?"

"Sure! It's obvious Seven already did 'is job, so why don't I take a watch?" Before Skittery could reply, he turned to me. "Ya don't look waked over. Ya get hurt at all?"

"No." I adjusted my hat a little. "When those guys got on Skittery, I tackled one and punched out his kidneys."

Groans of pains erupted from the younger boys in the room.

"I'll bet that guy learned 'is lesson."

"I certainly hope so. You want me to sell your papes too?"

"We can help out." Itey offered. "If the three of us all work together, we can have everyone's sold by evening."

Snipeshooter nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Come with us, please? I wanna learn from what you can do."

I cast a glance at Skittery, and he cracked a small smile and nodded. It _was_ probably best that Jake stay here with him, seeing as how he was a guy. I may have had four older brothers who taught me to fight and take a guy down, but Skittery was in no condition right now to have to worry about me. I turned back to the boys and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it." I quickly counted out the papers I had. "So I have twenty-two left and Skittery has fifty-seven. How many do you guys have?"

Itey counted his stack. "Thirty-four."

"I got thirty-eight." Snipeshooter took Jake's papers. "How many you got?"

"I think I got forty-one." He turned to me. "We still gonna sell tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem." I ushered the boys toward the stairs. "See ya, Skittery."

"See ya, Seven." He winked quickly, and I held back my response for fear Jake would see it.


	9. This uncivil and unjust extent

"…Nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!"

I kept cowered down in my hiding spot. Since we had finished selling our papers, I realized how much Itey and Snipeshooter reminded me of my two young brothers, Jeffrey and Ben, and were the same ages as them too. Once we had sold the last paper, the boys wanted to have some fun so we agreed on a game of hide and seek. We set the boundary to be within a block of the square in all directions and had been at playing this game for nearly an hour.

Itey began searching for Snipeshooter and me, and I snickered as he walked right past me. I was hiding right behind the fence surrounding the Horace Greeley statue, directly behind Itey as he counted. I was right in thinking that he wouldn't think of turning around to start looking. He began walking in the opposite direction, and I sprang from my spot and heaved myself onto the statue's base.

"Safe!"

Itey whirled around, mouth open. "Not fair!"

"Safe!" Snipeshooter had also taken a spot close to mine. "We win, we win!"

"Let's go at it again!"

"No." I jumped down from the statue. "I think we'd better head back now, it's getting dark. Besides, Jake and Skittery need their money."

The boys groaned in protest, but we made our way back to the lodging house. I was surprised at how tired I felt, especially since I was used to chasing my brothers around. Still, after what had happened this morning, the emotional toll might be what was wearing me out like this.

"So are you gonna stick around?" Snipeshooter asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Dave said you was only stickin' around for a little while. Ya gonna stay here?"

Shrugging, I shook my head. "I wish. I do like it here, but it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" Itey reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes. "Cigarette?"

"No thanks." I watched as Itey handed one to Snipeshooter and they both lit theirs. "For one thing, I have a family that expects me back soon. And for another…I just don't think it's a good idea."

"C'mon, why not?" Snipeshooter was dogged. "Not a whole lotta th' older guys wanna play games like this with us, we need someone like ya."

I remembered what I had planned to do tonight. I knew that David wanted to see they guys' reaction, but I figured I might as well let these two know.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I lowered my voice. "I'm a girl."

Snipeshooter laughed and nearly choked while dragging on his cigarette. "No! You ain't no girl!"

"You're too much fun t' be a girl." Itey was also trying not to choke.

"Girls are fun too!" I pulled my hat off, and both boys froze to the point that Snipeshooter's cigarette fell right out of his mouth onto the street. "See?"

"Whoa!"

Enjoying a chuckle myself, I pulled my hat back on and shoved my hair up. "I hadn't meant to do this, but I was inspired by my favorite book to dress up as a boy. But I got into some trouble getting here and David thought it would be better if I kept up with the disguise."

"Man, I'm never gonna be good at this." Itey pouted and crushed his cigarette under his heel. "First I couldn't tell that Caitlyn was a tramp, an' now I couldn't even tell that I've been workin' alongside a girl all this time."

"Give yourself some credit, kid." I put my arm around his shoulders. "You're what? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen."

"You're at the age where you're only starting to notice women. Now that you've been exposed to girls who aren't what they seem, you'll probably have a better shot at being able to tell which girls out there are good for you and which one's aren't."

"Hey," Snipeshooter spoke up, "you've been hangin' 'round Skittery a whole lot." He frowned. "He know?"

Blushing slightly, I nodded. "I never fooled him."

"Uh huh. So what, you two got somethin' goin' on?"

"What are you talking about?" My hands balled up on my hips.

"I mean, you guys is always off together. You his girl?"

The kid was smarter than I gave him credit for. "Well, yeah."

"You gonna marry him?"

Now I almost choked. "Hey now, just because we're together now doesn't mean we're gonna get married." I paused, then sighed dreamily. "But someday, maybe…"

"Ooh, you like him!" His tone became teasing. "Look at 'er face, Itey! She's got a crush!"

The boys began laughing, and I decided to join in. I wasn't about to deny my feelings for Skittery, not even for these two. Yet once the lodging house was in view, I pulled them both aside.

"Now listen. I'm going to tell the guys that I'm a girl, but not right away. So do you think you can hold your tongues till I spill the beans?"

Itey crossed his finger over his heart. "Promise."

Snipeshooter, on the other hand, was more shrewd. "Buy me a cigar an' ya got a deal."

"Fine. I'll get you one tomorrow."

With the boys at my side, we continued on our way. However, once we went inside the lodging house, there was a notable disquiet about the place. Pie Eater and Bumlets were in the lobby playing a card game, but they seemed distracted. Even Race, who was constantly making wisecracks, was sitting quietly on the desk, fiddling with his harmonica.

"Hey, guys." I spoke up for the three of us. "Something wrong?"

Race jerked his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "Spot's 'ere. He says 'e's got some bad news. 'E's up there right now, talkin' with Jack an' Dave an' Skittery. Ya might wanna wait down 'ere till someone comes down."

My first instinct was to dash up the stairs, but good sense taught me to wait. Itey and Snipeshooter decided to take this time to divide their earnings to figure out what Jake would get. I sat near Bumlets and Pie Eater and watched as they played a game of gin. Bumlets won a hand, and they invited me to play the next round. I declined, knowing that if anything Spot had to say involved Skittery, I would be up there in a second as soon as I was able to. And besides, I would hate to run out on a winning hand.

Mush and Kid Blink showed up next, followed by Specs and Snitch. The more time that passed, the more unnerved I felt. What was taking so long? Blink came to sit by us and joined in on the game. I still watched, distracted. My heart began to pound.

"You all right, Seven?" Pie Eater asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were all right. Ya look kinda pale."

I noticed Snipeshooter and Itey watching me now, and I fought the urge to let everything out right here and now. It wasn't the right time. Not until I knew what was going on.

"I'm okay, thanks." I sighed. "Just a little out of it."

Snoddy came in and was updated on the situation. Considering how quiet everyone was, I hoped that it was out of concern for their friend. Surely word of the two midtown newsies attacking him had spread. If that was what Spot was here about, then hopefully he had an idea as to why this had happened. David had said that the midtown newsies weren't going to touch Skittery unless they had reason to. Had they found a reason?

At long last, the door opened and footsteps were heard. Jake came down, followed by Skittery. Everyone began asking questions at once while I just willed Skittery to look at me. His eyes were downcast, not meeting anyone else's. He fumbled in his back pocket for a cigarette and refused to look at anyone or answer any questions. Jake spotted me and came over.

"I'm gonna fill th' guys down here in. But Spot's askin' t' speak with you personally."

"Me? Why me?"

He shrugged. "Prolly cuz you was there when Skittery was attacked." He gave me a gentle shove toward the stairs. "Better get up there."

Without another word, I dashed up the stairs. I opened the door to find Jack, Spot and David talking together. There was also a girl with them. She was a head shorter than me, skinny, but with broad shoulders. Her hair was a deep auburn and her eyes were a bright, wide green to contrast how deeply tan her skin was. She was dressed in trousers but her shirt had the sleeves cut off above the elbows, and they were trimmed with lace. The vest she wore was also trimmed with lace. It was a safe assumption that this was Spot's girl, Lacey.

The guys looked to me as I walked in. One look from David told me that he still hadn't revealed anything about me. Then I noticed the look exchanged between Lacey and Spot. She nodded to him as she looked at me thoughtfully.

"Seven," Jack said, "what can ya tell us about th' attack on Skittery?"

"We were selling together, and he suddenly disappeared. When I found him, two guys were beating him. I took down one of the guys and Skittery took care of the other. Then they ran off. That's all that happened." My stomach quivered. "David told me that some midtown newsies might be watching Skittery, but they wouldn't do anything rash unless they had a reason."

"They do have a reason." Spot stepped forward. "I've been hearin' things from the birdies at midtown. They say they have evidence that supports Skittery bein' Pepper's murderer."

"Which is ludicrous." Jack interjected. "Th' night Pepper died, Skittery was 'ere. I've tried tellin' that t' Rascal but it looks like he don't believe me."

Skittery, a murderer? I felt faint, and David must have seen. He took a step toward me, but I regained my composure. Until everyone knew I was a girl, I wasn't going to allow myself to swoon. "So what's my role in this?"

"You've been hangin' with Skittery th' most over th' last few days. Did 'e talk about Pepper?"

"He did, but you know as well as I do how upset he was when he heard. He was laid up in here all day."

"But what'd 'e say about Pepper?"

"He told me about their friendship, and how Caitlyn got between them. Every time he talked about him, he told me how much he wished that Pepper would have accepted his apology." My volume was rising. "Would a murderer make a statement like that?"

"Calm down. I don't think Skittery's a murderer. None of us do. But we gotta convince Rascal somehow. If we don't do it soon, Rascal's gonna see to it that Skittery's arrested an' hanged."

My hand flew to my throat. "I thought the police wouldn't get involved."

"If there's proof, they're goin' for it."

I needed to sit down. I found the nearest bunk and took a seat. I was surprised when Lacey came over and took a seat beside me. "Everything will be fine, Seven. We'll help your _friend_." Her emphasis on that last word was proof enough to me that she understood exactly what was going on.

It was quiet for a minute. I wanted desperately to go downstairs to Skittery, but something held me back. There was a burning question that I needed to ask. "Spot, what was the evidence that they have against Skittery?"

"Skittery paid Pepper a visit the mornin' 'e died. He tried givin' him a copy of _Twelfth Night_. Pepper never took it. When they found Pepper's body a few blocks from 'ere, they found a copy of th' play next t' him."

I scowled. "That's a pretty big coincidence right there. Maybe someone planted the book to blame it on him."

"Maybe, but Skittery told us 'e tossed 'is copy into th' bay. He can't prove himself."

"What I don't understand," David said for the first time since I showed up, "is why they took so long to incriminate Skittery. How long has it been since Pepper's murder? Six days?"

"Seven days." Lacey said. "He was murdered last Monday night. They found his body outside of a saloon not too far away."

My head jerked up. In an instant, my world spun around one event that I had witnessed. _Oh, God_. I had witnessed a man stabbed twice in the chest by his friend in front of a saloon last Monday. Afterward, I realized my copy of _Twelfth Night _was missing.

When I had asked that man what the name of the friend he wanted me to tell he was sorry, he had gasped for air. Or was he trying to say a name? Was it possible the name of the person he was trying to say began with the letter H? The sounds that had come out of his mouth sounded like "heh." And then he had begun hissing. What if he was trying to give another name beginning with an S? If the first name began with "heh," could it be possible he was trying to say _Henry_? And then tried to say _Skittery_?

"Oh, God!" My hand flew to cover my mouth at my revelation.

David was at my side in an instant. "Seven, what is it? What's wrong?"

I grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. "_It was Pepper!_"

Now Spot was in front of me, displaying what I believed was an uncharacteristic show of astonishment. "What was Pepper?"

"David, it was Pepper!" I leapt to my feet, dragging David with me. "_I saw Pepper die!_"

His eyes filled with shock. "You mean, the murder you witnessed? That was-"

"What murder?" Jack interrupted.

"Jack, shut up!" David grabbed my shoulders. "Are you saying that you saw Pepper get killed?"

"_Yes_!" I was near frantic now. "And I know who did it! Pepper said his name, twice!"

"What's going on?" Lacey asked, somehow able to stay cool in the midst of this scene.

I released David and addressed everyone else. "The night I showed up, I saw an altercation between two young men outside a bar. One of the guys was drunk, and his friend showed up and tried to take him home. The drunk guy pulled out a knife and stabbed his friend twice in the chest. Then he ran off and I tried to help the guy who was stabbed, but there was nothing I could do! When he died, I just ran off! And when I got here I couldn't find my copy of _Twelfth Night_!"

Spot came to stand directly in front of me. His eyes bored into mine, as if trying to decipher whether or not I was telling the truth or just plumb crazy. He looked to Lacey, and she, still calm, nodded to him. He looked to me again.

"I believe you."

Jack stood back, still trying to let what had just happened sink in. "So, what now?"

"We do what we need to do." Lacey stood up. "We take Seven to Rascal. Seven can convince Rascal that Skittery is innocent."

"I can." I nodded eagerly. "My copy of _Twelfth Night_ has a bunch of my notes scribbled in the dialogue. I know plenty of them."

"But Seven," David said, "for all we know, he may think that you're the murderer."

I hadn't considered that. "Maybe, but I know the name of the person who did it, and that he's a newsie cuz he mentioned selling papes. I don't know if he's from midtown or what, but if Pepper was friends with him, then they should know who I'm talking about."

"What is his name?" Spot asked calmly.

Before I could answer, we heard loud footsteps thundering up the stairs. The door burst open and Mush and Itey stumbled in. "They got Skittery!"


	10. My masculine usurped attire

"_What_?" Jack rushed to the door. "What happened? How'd they get him?"

Panting, Itey gave me a sympathetic look before explaining. "Skittery needed a smoke, so 'e went outside. Snitch went with 'im. Then a second ago, Boots came in, yellin' at us that Snitch was knocked out. We found 'im outside with a bump on 'is head, an' Skittery was gone! Snitch jus' woke up an' said it was some of th' midtown newsies cuz he recognized them as guys he'd tried to warn about Caitlyn!"

Something wild burst inside of me. I started for the door, but Lacey was quicker. She stepped right in front of me and her attitude alone was enough to root me to where I was standing.

"Oh, no, you don't." She said firmly. "Don't even think about going it alone."

"We have to do something!"

"I know, but if the midtown newsies are behind this, then they'll be expecting Skittery's friends to try to come save him. They'll probably be waiting to jump anyone who comes after him."

Suddenly dejected, I turned to Jack and Spot for help. Thankfully, Spot had considered that option too and was deep in thought. Jack tried to speak up, but Spot shushed him with a wave of his hand. He took a minute to pace the room. While he was thinking to himself, I spotted a notebook and pencil next to the bunk closest to me. I tore a piece of paper out and wrote down one specific note I had written in my copy of _Twelfth Night_.

"I got it." Spot addressed Mush and Itey first. "We're gonna get Skittery back." He glanced at me and gave me a quick, reassuring smile before continuing. "You two, spread this to th' rest of ya. Tell th' older ones t' start headin' out toward midtown, an' take th' obvious routes. No more than two go together. Tell 'em all to _not_ start any fights, but keep 'em distracted. Rascal's got a big crew, an' they'll probably be ready for a fight but don't, I repeat, _don't_ give 'em any fights. Jus' keep them distracted.

"In the meantime," he turned to the rest of us, "we're gonna follow behind these two. When they meet with th' guys blockin' us, they'll keep 'em there long enough for us t' slip past. I know where Rascal's lodgin' house is, but we'll hafta take th' long 'way around. If we go straight for them they'll keep us from gettin' in."

"And the backup plan." Lacey stood by her man. "If worst comes to worst, we split up. Jack and David, you stick with Seven _at all times_. Spot and me will keep the other guys distracted."

"Is that clear?" We all nodded in agreement. "Fine. Itey, Mush, spread th' word, but make sure Snitch stays 'ere with Crutchy, Kloppman an' th' younger kids, we don't need 'im any worse off. Remember, we're gonna be followin' you two, so cheese it, now!"

Without a word, those two sprinted down the stairs to give the word to the newsies down below. I thrust the note I'd scribbled out into my pocket and looked to David. He put his hand on my arm and nodded. Then Spot came to me and reassuringly put his hands on my shoulders.

"We're gonna get 'im back."

I nodded. "Can't your newsies help out at all?"

"This ain't my conflict. I'm here t' make sure you get there safe is all, but I can't get any more involved without settin' off more tension."

"All right, let's go." Jack pulled his cowboy hat onto his head. "We can't waste any more time."

Our group went downstairs and found the lobby abuzz with the instructions Spot gave to Mush and Itey. Specs and Pie Eater were already gone, probably having already gone to meet with midtown newsies. As soon as Spot made himself known, the rest of the newsies that were ready to go scattered. Jack checked with Snitch, who had been given a wet cloth from Kloppman, and made sure he was all right. Then Itey and Mush headed out the door. The five of us followed.

Mush and Itey ran to the midtown border, but not too quickly so that the rest of us could keep up. Under Spot's instructions, they took the route that was furthest from the lodging house. Once inside midtown territory, it would hopefully be easier to reach the house. Jack had been there before and knew inside routes. He told us about some back alleys we could go through that could help us shave off a mile or two.

Soon, we reached the border of the midtown territory. Mush and Itey crossed the invisible borderline, and two large, hulking figures stepped out from the shadows. Jack ushered us to the side street where we could sneak past. Mush and Itey kept with their charade as we passed. Even after we were safely across, they were still arguing with the two.

Now that we were across, my heart began to beat rapidly with anticipation. If anything had happened to Skittery, I feared what I might to do those responsible. I was thankful that David was with me, because he would be able to hold me back.

The trek to the lodging house was long. I noticed that there was a new moon tonight and it almost seemed to be a bad omen. That realization caused me to ask doubtful questions, like what if the copy of _Twelfth Night_ wasn't mine? And what was happening to Skittery now? It wasn't long before Jack realized that we were lost. We found our way back to the streets and found a street sign that told us where we were. Spot recognized the street and we followed him from then on.

After what had seemed like hours we finally reached the lodging house. There were three newsies standing outside, keeping watch. We had made it this far, were we going to be stopped by only three newsies?

Lacey took charge from here. She whispered to Spot, then stepped out into the streetlight where she could be seen. The newsies standing at the entrance noticed her and one went to her.

"You're a long way from Brooklyn, Lacey."

She smirked at him. "As long as I'm Spot's girl, there's nothing you can do about it."

The newsie held his ground. "What brings you here on a night like this?"

"I'm here to see Skittery."

The newsie laughed, and his two friends behind him joined in. "Ya hear that, boys? She wants to see Skittery."

Lacey's voice kept its calm. "You and every newsie in New York know that Spot is the most powerful and respected newsie."

"Well he ain't here, an' that ain't gonna get ya in. I'm gonna need to hear a better reason."

"All right." She stepped right up to him, bringing herself to her full five-foot one frame to his six-foot three. "Let me put it this way, Stamper. You let me by. Period. Whether you like it or not."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Well I don't like it, an' I still ain't lettin' you by."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Her voice issued a challenge beneath the coolness.

"I'll jus' have one of my friends escort you outa this territory an' back t' Brooklyn."

"Very well." She began to walk away, and then turned back. "Oh, by the way, I heard from a friend of yours the other day."

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"A guy who calls himself Rick the Brick. He said something about 'the crow drops the sword at midnight.'"

Even in the darkness, I could see Stamper's figure stiffen. Whatever this code was, Lacey apparently had him where she wanted him.

"He also said that if you didn't come up with payment soon, he was not only going to refuse your business but take what you owe him out of your hide."

One of the other boys behind him began to snicker. Lacey coolly left Stamper and walked to this next newsie.

"You think you're immune, Flash?" She stood right up against him as she had Stamper in a direct challenge. "One of _your_ friends told me to say hello. Her name is Slum Angel. She says that she and her friends miss you." She turned to the third. "And you, Griz, don't even think that you're going to get away from this Scot-free. You've made quite a name for yourself as a thief, haven't you? You've been rolling with underground thievery rings that have been behind a few upscale robberies these last few weeks." She stepped back and addressed them all. "Now you know what I have on all of you. And if you don't let me pass I will spread these tidbits among the newsies in the nearby areas, as well as with the leaders. You want your reputations trashed?"

The three exchanged embarrassed and awkward glances. At last, Stamper stepped forward.

"All right, we'll let you through."

"Thank you."

When the boys stepped away from the doorway, Jack grabbed me by the arm and we all bolted through the door. Lacey followed behind and locked the door behind us. Now we faced the newsies inside. Four were waiting in the lobby, all surprised to see us, of all people, here now. One of them, who appeared to be in charge, stepped forward.

"You ain't supposed to be here, Kelly."

"Ya guys took one 'f my boys without tellin' me first." He pulled me to his side. "Where's Skittery?"

"He's being taught a lesson."

My gut and throat twisted as my imagination ignited and went wild.

"Tell Rascal t' get out here, now. We got somethin' he needs t' hear."

The newsie didn't move. Nor did any of his comrades. Spot looked them all over and stood beside Jack.

"You heard Jack, Copper. Ya took Skittery when ya said ya wouldn't."

"We have proof that he killed Pepper."

"No, you don't." I stepped forward. "Bring Rascal out here, _now_. I have proof that Skittery _didn't _kill Pepper."

He scoffed at me. "And why should I believe you?"

His arrogance pushed me over the edge. I grasped my hat and yanked it off of my head, earning several confused gasps from those in the room.

"You tell Rascal to get out here. And tell him to bring the copy of _Twelfth Night_ too."

Copper studied me for a second, then nodded. He went to a back room and opened the door. When he returned, he brought with him a handsome young man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wiping his hands off in a towel. The towel was stained with dark red, and the noises and soft groans coming from the room incensed me even further.

"So what is it that you want, little lady?" Rascal asked as he tossed the towel aside.

Undaunted by his cool demeanor, I forced all the fear within me down. "Where's the copy of _Twelfth Night_?"

He paused, probably for dramatic affect, and then reached behind him and pulled the book out from the back of his pants. Thank God, it was the same cover as mine, finally eliminating any doubt that this copy may not have been mine. I made a mental note to clean to cover at the first opportunity.

"Here it is." He held it up for display. "Now whaddaya gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. You're going to do something." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper I had written my notes on. "Turn to act two, scene four."

Frowning, he looked me over from head to toe. "Why?"

Having learned from Lacey, I walked right up to Rascal so that he and I could look each other directly in the eye. "Just do it."

His eyes narrowed, but he slowly opened my book to the place I had told him.

"Lines 115 to 118."

He turned one more page. Then he looked at me.

"There are notes in the margins. Next to that chunk of dialogue is written, 'men are more talk and show. They say what they can to win the woman, but don't do enough to prove it enough after they have won her.'"

Slowly, he raised his eyes to mine. "How do you know this?"

"Because _I _wrote it." I handed him the scrap of paper. "If you don't believe me, compare this. That's the note I just told you. And this also shows my handwriting. You can compare the two."

He carefully opened the note and held it into the book. The other newsies in the room crowded around him, and each one had the same reaction: they looked at me, and then at Rascal; their expressions pleading to know what was going on. Not even Rascal knew what to do now. He continued to study me as he closed the book.

"Are you the one who killed Pepper?" He finally asked, his tone grave.

"No." I suddenly felt courage inside of me beginning to grow. "But I saw who did. I was with Pepper when he died."

"Who killed him?"

"I'll tell you. But first you bring Skittery out."

Rascal looked to me, then Jack, and then Spot. He nodded, and one of his newsies went into the back room. He and another returned with Skittery, holding him up by his shoulders and dragging him to a nearby chair. His hands were tied behind his back, one of his shoulders was dangling unnaturally, and his face and body was covered in bruises and blood. Even now, his head lolled sluggishly, barely conscious. The horror and anger that registered in my face was enough to make Rascal step back.

"Get on with it." he said.

I looked to Skittery, allowing my inner rage to bind with my courage. These men would pay for beating an innocent man, especially with that innocent man being the one I loved. Nothing was going to stand in my way now.

"The morning after Pepper died, did any of your newsies have blood on their clothes?"

Rascal raised his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe."

"And was this newsie suffering from a hangover?"

A quiet murmur rumbled between the midtown newsies. Rascal's posture was rigid, and I could tell that my questions were hitting their mark.

"Maybe."

"And finally," I addressed all the newsies, "does this newsie carry a knife?"

"What's his name?" Rascal demanded.

I could tell by the deadly look in his eyes that he knew exactly who I was talking about. I inhaled softly, and focused completely on Rascal.

"Stretch."

Rascal's chin raised rebelliously, then his jaw locked and the muscles in his face went tense. He turned to Copper, who still seemed to be trying to register all that he had just heard.

"Tell Stretch t' get down here. _Now_."

Copper dashed up the stairs without question, and David came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. Skittery moaned, and I yearned to go to him, but this wasn't over yet. Not until Stretch admitted his guilt.

"Laura," Skittery mumbled, almost incoherently. He was still conscious, but wouldn't be for long.

"I'm here." I stayed where I was. "Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

"Laura…" The look in his eyes made me want to cry. Just another minute, and I could go to him.

We heard noise in the stairwell. Copper was bringing Stretch down, and by the look of it, Stretch had been drinking again. I remembered that he had been drunk when he killed Pepper, and I knew this wouldn't end well. I only hoped he didn't have the knife on him.

"I's sleepin', Rascal." Stretch's words slurred. "Wanna go back t' sleep."

"Why was there blood on your clothes last Monday night?"

A wild look in his eyes seemed the eliminate his drunkenness. "I toldja, I got into a knife fight with a guy on th' street. I just got cut on my arm!"

"Lemme see your arm."

"Ain't my word enough?"

"This girl here says she saw you kill Pepper."

If the look that Stretch gave me could kill, I'd have been dead instantly. "Ya don't even know this girl! Ya gonna take 'er word over mine?"

Rascal held up my copy of _Twelfth Night_. "You was one of the most vocal about how Skittery killed Pepper, and ya said that this copy had to be his. But it ain't. It's hers."

"She can't prove that! There weren't no name in th' cover!"

He opened the book to where I told him and showed him the note. "There doesn't need to be a name."

When Stretch saw how the note and handwriting matched, he sprung from Copper's grasp. In an instant he was behind Skittery, pressing the knife against his neck. I screamed.

"I ain't gonna hang, Rascal! Any 'f yous take a step closer 'ere, an' Skittery's gonna be playin' a harp."

"Please, don't do this!" I took a step toward them, but Stretch held the knife closer to Skittery's neck. I stopped. "Let him go, he's been through enough tonight!"

"Ya come any closer, an' lover boy's gonna get it."

Skittery roused again, but I wasn't sure if he understood what was going on. "Laura…"

His voice filled me with confidence. I knew what to do. "You're right, you will kill him. I know you can do it because I saw what you did to Pepper. You'd just been thrown out of that bar. You couldn't walk right. All Pepper did was be a friend to you and try to get you home! And you killed him!"

Some emotion began to fill Stretch's face, but he still held the knife closely at Skittery's throat. "He was a fool."

"Yes, he was a fool. He was a fool to be your friend. He was acting out of the goodness of his heart to see that you wouldn't hurt yourself. But that made you mad, didn't it? He was getting in the way of your fun. You didn't want to be helped. So you killed him. You killed someone who cared enough about you to try to make sure you wouldn't get into trouble!"

Slowly, he lowered the knife away from Skittery's body. "I got into trouble anyways!"

"And it's your own fault that you're in this situation! Now let Skittery go before-"

A figure tackled Stretch from his left side, taking advantage of the knife being a safe distance from Skittery's body. The two crashed into the wall and the knife slid across the floor. Copper and another newsie rushed to them first and grabbed Stretch. David stood up and rubbed his head.

_David just saved Skittery's life_!

I didn't know who to go to first, David or Skittery. Then, without a word, David bent down, picked up the knife and cut through the ropes binding Skittery's wrists. Skittery feebly rose from the chair and came to me with more strength than I thought he had and threw himself into my arms, nearly knocking me over. I sank to the floor and held his head to my chest as I stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Skittery. It's okay. I'm here. It's all over."

"I love you, Laura."

Before I could say anything, he went limp. For an instant, I thought he had died like Pepper had, but he was still breathing. When I looked up with alarm, Jack came to me and knelt down.

"I'll take 'im, Seven."

I nodded, and carefully, Jack gingerly lifted Skittery over his shoulders and walked out with Spot and Lacey following. I turned to David, who was still watching me, and then stood and threw my arms around him. My tears began to fall.

"Oh, Dave…"

He patted my back softly. "I know. I know."

"You just saved his life."

"I thought I'd take a lesson from your book and be a little reckless."

"I love you." I kissed his cheek. "How can I pay you back for this?"

"I'll think of something." He pulled away. "We'd better head back. Mama's going to be worried."

"Not yet." I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I need to talk to Rascal first."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Yes." I could trust myself with David around. "Come on."

Rascal had been watching me the entire time. He still had that arrogant air about him, but there was some shame in his eyes. He studied me intently.

"You know, he said 'e didn't do it, but 'e never fought back. Then 'e said that all he wanted was t' see you again." He paused. "I only did what I did because I thought he deserved it."

"Obviously, he didn't." I met his arrogance with spirited determination. "I'd like nothing better than to bust your face right now, but I won't do it. I need you to know what Pepper had to say before he died."

"I'm listening."

"When Stretch ran off, Pepper just kept repeating, 'I'm sorry.' When I went to him, he made me promise to tell a man that he was sorry, and when I asked him the name of that person, he died, but not before he made sounds that I believe were meant to be the name 'Henry.' Henry is Skittery's real name."

Some of the smugness in Rascal's face faded. "I see."

"I don't think you do." I reached out and took him by the shoulder. "I know what happened between Skittery and Pepper, and I know that Skittery tried to apologize to Pepper several times and Pepper never took it. The fact that he died trying to get across that he was sorry about what he did to his friend should teach you something; that in the end, he was willing to look past his stubbornness and finally accept that Skittery meant it. And that he was sorry too."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Respect Pepper's wishes. He was sorry, and he was going to let this all go. So you should, too. Just let Skittery alone to live his life. Don't let Caitlyn win this one even if she isn't here anymore."

Rascal just stared at me for a while, and I wasn't sure if any of my words had sunk in. Then he dipped his head in a careful nod, and that was enough for me. He handed me my copy of _Twelfth Night_. I nodded to him my silent thanks, and then turned to David.

"Let's go home."


	11. Here is my hand

It was late, but the newsies were still awake. David had gone back home to tell his family what happened, but I insisted on staying here with the boys tonight; I didn't care that my secret was out. Skittery needed me. And I needed to tell him about Pepper.

Kloppman had taken the liberty of contacting an old friend who was a doctor and would see Skittery free of charge. He was upstairs now with Kloppman, Jack, and Dutchy. I had to wait below with the others. Lacey and Spot were still here, telling everyone what had happened in midtown and that there would be no more trouble from them. When I arrived, Lacey came over to me and gave me a big hug, which I readily accepted. I started crying again.

"He's going to be fine, Seven." Her voice was soothing, unlike when she was able to command boys much larger than she was. "We got to him in time."

"I know." I sniffled. "Did you always know I was a girl?"

"Spot knew. He figured it out right when he met you." She carefully released me. "I figured it out when I saw you too. You seemed much too pretty to be a boy."

Her comment brought a smile to my face, and then she and Spot left. I suddenly felt alone until Snipeshooter came over to me and hugged me. And then Itey came over and hugged me as well. Then Swifty joined. The other guys gave me comforting looks, and some waited until I was free before they hugged me. I felt so comforted.

"I gotta ask, how many of you knew I was a girl?"

Several hands went up. Racetrack, Kid Blink, Bumlets, Snitch, Crutchy, Specs, Snoddy, Swifty, and even Jake's went up.

"I 'ad a bet goin' with Mush on you bein' a girl." Race said.

"So you guys aren't mad that I essentially lied to you all this time?" I addressed all the boys. "I truly didn't mean to, it was just an adventure that went awry."

"You kiddin'?" Kid Blink laughed. "We've been waitin' for girls t' join our ranks for a long time now! We're glad t' have ya 'round."

"Jack suspected you was a girl." Crutchy interjected. "'E never would've asked, but 'e kept tryin' t' find out on 'is own. An' it's why 'e kept pushin' Skittery with ya, cuz 'e saw some connection when ya two first met."

I heard a cry of pain from the upstairs room and went faint. Swifty caught me and brought me to a bench. "Ya'd better sit down. Skittery's gonna need you awake when we can go back up there."

"Do you…know what kind of damage was done?"

He shook his head. "Only what we could see, which was 'is face. I'm sure 'e'll be okay."

Race offered me a cigarette, and Specs a swig from the flask he carried. I declined both offers, preferring to be fully alert when I could see him. The time past slowly, and most of the guys were quiet and allowing me space to breathe. I was sleepy, but refused to fall asleep. Not until I saw Skittery and told him what he needed to know.

Dutchy came down at last. He looked weary. "The doc says Skittery's gonna need lots of time t' get better. He's got a couple broken ribs an' a dislocated shoulder an' a busted knee. 'E won't be sellin' papes anytime soon."

I leapt to my feet. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet, the doc's still got more fixin' t' do. But Jack said I should let you guys know that he'll be okay."

Relief swept through the room like a spring breeze, but I was still restless. Some of the younger newsies fell asleep as we waited, and others were beginning to nod off. I began to pace the room to keep myself awake. I don't know how long it had been before the doctor came down, but it felt like it had been all night.

"Your friend is in bad shape now, but he will be fine." He said. "He will be needing several days, if not a few weeks, to recover. I've reset his shoulder so that's on the mend now. But his knee and broken ribs will need time to heal, so he cannot sell newspapers any time in the near future. Those of you who want to help him in his recovery may, but for now you can get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow and give instructions to those who plan to help."

The doctor left, but Jack stopped the newsies before they could go up. "'E's askin' t' see Seven. He'll be asleep soon, so it won't be too long a wait."

I scampered up the stairs as quickly as I could. Skittery was lying in the bunk below his own, still barely conscious. His left arm was bandaged all the way up to his shoulder and bound to his chest, which was also bound in more bandages than I had set earlier. His left leg was elevated on top of a pile of clothes. When I reached him, he turned his head toward me. His face was a colorful mess of black and blue, and his lower lip was split. He tried to smile, but hissed and covered his lip with his free hand.

"Th' good news is, I still got all my teeth."

"Hey." I knelt beside his bunk and took his free hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here."

"Good."

His eyelids were drooping. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes. I'm sleeping here tonight." I reached over and carefully stroked his face. "Rascal said you didn't try to defend yourself. Why? You knew why they had you."

"Cuz I felt I deserved it. I din't kill Pepper, but it was my fault we weren't friends anymore." He sighed. "I hope my face still looks good 'nough for ya when the color goes away."

I chuckled and kissed his lips softly, taking care to not hurt his split lip. "Skittery, even if your face was smashed in, all I would care about was whether or not you still had lips so I could kiss them."

"Can ya kiss me again?"

I did, but still kept it soft as I didn't want to hurt him. I needed to tell him about Pepper after his admission, but there wasn't enough time. When we parted, I saw that he was only seconds away from unconsciousness. I would have to wait till tomorrow to tell him, but I at least had enough time to tell him what was really important.

"I love you, Henry."

His eyes were already closed, but his lips curved and he sighed. I kissed him again, and then stood up and called the newsies upstairs. The older ones carried the younger sleeping ones to their beds and everyone quietly readied for bed. A few checked on Skittery before going to their own bunks. I went to Skittery's bunk and climbed up to it.

Cuddling his pillow, I inhaled the scent of his body and felt strangely peaceful as I fell asleep. I dreamt of Pepper again, only this time, he was alive and smiling. All he said to me was a simple "thank you."

Kloppman's voice interrupted my dreams. I awoke to the newsies grumbling and moaning as they readied for the day. I dropped down from Skittery's bunk and found that he was still sleeping. I reluctantly decided to leave when I found that Specs said he would stick around to help him out today, and I made sure he told Skittery where I was. I counted out the money I had made from Skittery's papers the day before and put my own money away. I didn't need any money now, so I could just focus on selling his.

"Seven, we still sellin' together?" Jake caught up with me as I followed a couple of the guys down the stairs. "You're not goin' back t' Dave's, are ya?"

"I will later, but I'm going to sell Skittery's papers today. But yes, we can still sell together."

"Aw, good." he smiled. "So ya gonna show me how 't sell like you?"

"I'll do my best." I paused for a moment. "You knew I was a girl, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It took me a little while, but I figured it out."

"What got you to figure it out?"

"Your hands. They're too dainty t' be guys' hands."

"I see." I examined my hands. "What about the other guys who knew? Do you know what they had to say?"

"Race put money on ya bein' a girl cuz he said that your face wasn't built like a guy's. He said your cheekbones were too high, an' ya blushed too much."

"Any others?"

"Well…" he hesitated and turned a little pink. "Snitch, Swifty, Blink an' Bumlets all noticed something else that made them think ya was a girl."

"And?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "This's jus' what they said, but I didn't notice. They said it was your butt."

_Figures_. "Now I know why my mother told me never to wear pants."

"Seven!" Dutchy came jogging up to join us. "Ya need a sellin' partner today?"

"Sorry, Jake already claimed me. But I'd be willing to bring you along," I cast a sidelong glance at Jake, "if he's willing to share."

"Whaddaya say, Jake?"

He shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Now, come on, boys." I put my arms around each of their shoulders. "Remember, I'm strictly Skittery's girl. I'm not compromising. But I'm willing to work with anybody who wants to learn how to sell like I do. So if you want to simply be in the company of a girl, that's fine. But no putting the moves on."

"Alright, alright." Jake grumbled. "We can share."

"I'm fine with that." Dutchy stuck his hands in his pockets and seemed content that my arm was around his shoulders. "I hafta say though, I'm really glad you're Skittery's goil."

I was thoroughly touched. "That's so sweet! What makes you say that?"

"Jus' Skittery's character. We're good friends an' all, but before th' strike 'e was jus' this pessimist, always finding somethin' to complain about. An' ya know how outspoken 'e is. After th' strike 'e din't complain so much, but once you showed up, he's just been happier. 'E really ain't complained since. An' I gotta say, if someone like you can make someone like that change, then ya gotta be some kinda dame."

"Maybe when you care about someone, that person just brings out the better qualities you have." I sighed thoughtfully. "If any of you guys are interested, I do have an older sister who's nineteen, and she's still not married."

"Older?" Jake's eyebrow cocked. "Jus' how old are ya?"

"Seventeen, with my twin brother was born before me."

"Tell 'er t' come 'ere t' meet us!" Dutchy's mood suddenly heightened. "Heck, maybe if we can get some money pooled together, us newsies can get 'er t' come here to pick out a guy!"

I laughed. "I'd like to say yes, but Christine isn't at all like me. She's more proper. But who knows? Maybe she will visit someday."

We reached the yard and David was waiting at the gate. He had a small basket in his hands and I could smell what was in it from twenty feet away. I dashed over to him.

"Do I get one?"

He made a face. "Good morning to you, too. But yes, you do get one."

"Thanks." I reached in and pulled out a muffin, feeling a teensy bit of heat leftover from the oven. "How did your family take the news?"

"They're concerned, but glad that you're so devoted to taking care of Skittery. Mama isn't even scandalized that you're staying with the newsies."

My relief was swift. "Thank God."

"In fact, mama even sent these muffins to him."

"How sweet!"

"Yeah, so I'd better head over so I'm not late for school. How's he doing?"

"He was still sleeping when I left, but Specs is taking care of him. The doctor's gonna be by later to tell us what to do to make sure he recuperates right."

"Well, I'm sure home cooking will help. I'll catch you this afternoon?"

"Sure." He started to walk away. "Dave, wait!"

He turned. "What?"

"I need to ask you something." I walked up to him, my heart pounding. "Last night, after all that happened, we didn't say a word to each other as we came back to the lodging house. So I need to ask you now: why did you do it?"

He didn't answer right away. He pressed his lips together in deep thought and looked at the ground before he finally spoke. "Because I was finally convinced that he really loved you."

"What convinced you?"

"His voice. He was sitting there, barely able to tell what was going on and he kept saying your name. There was just something in the way that he said it that just broke my heart. I didn't know how bad he was hurt or how clear his thinking was, but I did know then that despite what had happened, he really cared about you. When you were trying to talk Stretch out of killing him, I saw his knife dip and then I just reacted. Skittery had to be able to be with you, that was all I knew."

I had always known that David had a heart of gold, but now my own heart felt so full it could overflow. I hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He rubbed my back. "Did you tell him?"

"No, not yet. I didn't have time, and he needs to be fully conscious when I do."

"What about how you feel about him?"

I pulled away and nodded. "He knows."

"Good." His smile was genuine. "I'd better head over there now."

We parted from there and I bought Skittery's papers and then joined Jake and Dutchy. They were discussing the morning headlines. "All set and ready to go!"

Jake led us to his usual selling spot, not too far from Dutchy's. He sold near the docks to stevedores and passengers both boarding and disembarking the ships in the harbor, while Dutchy took the neighborhoods nearby. There should be plenty of potential buyers here.

"So Seven," Dutchy asked as we walked, "what's gonna happen when this outbreak clears up?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, when ya get word from your family that you can come home, are jus' gonna up an' leave?"

"Yeah." Jake piped up. "Jack's still got 'is heart set on keepin' you around. An' it ain't every day that 'e takes such a likin' to a new recruit."

Sighing, I shook my head. "I don't know yet. I've got an opportunity from Medda that I can take, but I do know I'll have to go back to Pennsylvania to at least let my family know what I'm going to do."

"But what about us? Ya gonna stay with us?"

Surprisingly, my heart sank. "It's not very likely, no."

"But what about Skittery?" There was an urgency in Dutchy's voice. "Ya jus' gonna leave 'im? After all you've been through?"

I hadn't thought about that. "If you're asking me if I'm going to leave him, the answer is no. But I don't know what's in my future just now. All I know is that when the outbreak is contained, I will need to go home. I will come back, though." I smiled and gave him a playful shove. "Don't you worry, I'll be back. Now let's get to selling our papes."

My heart was heavy as I returned to the lodging house. Dutchy and Jake had stayed behind at Tibby's when we took a break for lunch and since I was already finished selling Skittery's papers, I had gone back to David's apartment. Now I wished I hadn't. Though Aunt Esther was happy to see me alive and well, the news she had came far too soon. I hadn't expected to hear anything for at least another week.

Since it was still early, I knew that most of the newsies would still be out hawking their papers. I trudged solemnly back to the lodging house on my own, thinking out multiple ways to break the news to Skittery. How did one go about this, meeting the one they love only to have to go away? Somehow we would make this work. We had to.

I reached the lodging house and found Boots and Snipeshooter playing a game of marbles in the lobby. I gave Snipeshooter his cigar, which I had remembered to buy for him, before I went upstairs. I found Specs with Skittery, reading to him from a book which title I didn't recognize. When I walked over to them, Specs closed the book and stood up.

"How ya doin', Seven?"

"Fine, all things considered." I felt Skittery's gaze on me and began to blush. "Do you think you could leave us alone for a few minutes."

He grinned mischievously. "Sure. I'll leave you two alone."

"That's not what she meant, Specs." Skittery's voice held slight warning to it. "Don't you be makin' innuendos around my lady."

The way he called me "my lady" made my heart squeeze.

"Ah, sorry." He shrugged. "I'll be downstairs if ya need me."

"Thanks." When Specs shut the door behind him, Skittery sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. It ain't often we get girls up here at all."

I took a seat on the bunk across from Skittery. "You mean, there's actually…stuff…that goes on…" I shuddered slightly.

"Yep. Every now an' then, if a guy's got a girl-"

"Please," I held up my hand, "spare me the details." I scowled. "Although, seriously, I don't know why any girl would do anything like that up here. It smells like feet in here."

"Well, if I remember right, we was kinda hot in here yesterday. Ya din't mind the smell then."

I blushed. "That was different. We weren't going there, and you were injured."

He smiled and reached his hand out to me. "True. So how are ya? Ya doin' okay after last night?"

I smiled and took his hand. "I'm okay. I used the money you earned last night when I sold your papes to buy yours for today. I earned you a few extra pennies."

"That's my girl." He carefully pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I slid off the bunk and knelt on the floor next to him. "I have a few things to tell you. One's bad news, and the other…well, it's just something you need to know."

His expression dropped. "I guess ya might as well start with th' bad news. Jus' get it out of th' way."

I wished he hadn't agreed to hear it. Now that I had to tell him, I didn't want to. I bit my lip and fought back tears.

"'S matta?" He reached out and touched my face. "You okay?"

"I heard from my mother today." I pressed my hand against his, keeping it to my face. "The epidemic has been contained. My family's safe and healthy. It's safe for me to go home."

For a moment, neither one of us said anything. Then Skittery tried to sit up straight, gasped in pain, and lay back down again. He hissed and grasped my hand.

"So what's that mean for us?"

"I want to stay with you." I kissed his hand. "But I don't know what to do."

His face twitched in both pain and emotion. "What about th' job with Medda's friend? Ya said ya wanted t' act, are ya gonna skip out on that?"

"I don't know!" I let go off his hand and plopped backward onto the floor. "I wasn't expecting this thing to blow over so soon. And this relationship is so new, and…" I sighed, pulled my knees up and hid my face in them. "Everything's happening so fast. Too much has happened in one week."

"Well who says ya gotta make a decision now?"

"I have to do _something_ now." I forced myself to calm down. "Skittery, you should know by now how important my family is to me. I have eight brothers and sisters plus four more in-laws, two nieces and four nephews. After all that they've been through, I want to go back and see them. But," I swallowed, "I want to stay here with you too."

"Wish I could understand better. I don't know what it's like t' have a big family like that."

"They're wonderful." I smiled. "They're crazy, and we get into fights over the craziest things, but we love each other. Maybe it is time for me to fly the nest, but if I'm going to, I at least need to give them notice. Although I doubt they'd have expected something like this to happen to me."

"So if ya leave, ya'll come back soon?" The hope in his voice lifted my spirits.

"Of course I will."

"Then ya should go." He reached out and touched my face again. "If family's that important t' ya, then ya can always come back 'ere. The guys like ya enough t' let ya stay."

"But I don't think being a newsie is for me." I scooted right up next to his bunk. "It's fun, but it's not something I look forward to. You guys, you go out there and you hawk those papers because your life depends on it, but you have fun at the same time. I do have fun, but it's not my passion. Acting is."

"Then you're gonna stick with Medda's idea of going with th' troupe."

"It's a very likely possibility. If I can get it, and they like me, then I want it."

Skittery was quiet for a moment. "What's gonna happen t' us, in th' meantime?"

"I want to include you in my plans." I bent over him to kiss his forehead. "We already know how much we care about each other. I want to see how we work out."

"Can we work out if you're gone?"

"I don't know." Sighing, I sank to the floor again. "Any ideas?"

He grunted as he adjust slightly. "I dunno. I don't even know what's gonna happen t' me. Th' doc came by again an' told me that I need at least a few weeks t' let my knee an' ribs heal. I was lucky enough t' not get a punctured lung. He said that I need t' rest, but I'll also need some exercise too so that my knee can get strong again. Th' newsies are willin' t' help, but I can't ask 'em t' do this for me. It's too much; someone t' help me 'round th' place durin' th' day, someone else t' do double duty t' sell my papes, it's too much t' ask 'em. If I still 'ad family 'round here, I could stay with them, but I ain't got that."

His last statement piqued my attention. An idea quickly formed in my head. "Stay with family?"

"Yeah. Ya know that my daddy ran off when I was a kid, an' I barely remember him. Even if I did an' knew where he was, I don't know if I would wanna ask 'im for help."

"Then stay with mine."

"What?" He started to rise, but groaned and fell back onto the mattress. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Come with me." I grasped his hand. "You need a place where you can recuperate right and not have to worry about using your friends. If you come with me, you can stay with one of my brothers' families or my sister Abby's family. Then I can come by and help take care of you, and that way you won't have to worry about paying rent or buying food. Plus, my brother Cody is studying to be a doctor. He could tend to you when you need it."

"This sounds too good t' be true." He grinned that grin that made me want to melt. "Ya really think they'll let ya do it?"

"Of course they will, we're family!" I kissed him softly. "This way we can be together and see if we work out."

"But if I come with you, then I'll need t' start courtin' you, like a proper man does."

I giggled. "Well, technically, we already are."

"This's different cuz there's no chaperones. An' I'll need t' get your father's permission."

"He'll give it." I paused. "Although my brothers may try to beat you up if you do anything."

"Don't worry, I'm already beat up." He laughed. "I don't think they'll do anything else t' me."

I kissed him again. "So it's settled? I'll contact my family and tell them I'm bringing along a beau?"

"Ya oughta reword it better than that I think, but yeah! Take me with you!" He threw his free arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Ya really think they'll like me?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "So what now? Are you gonna get a crutch now, and be Crutchy Number Two?"

"Naw, I wouldn't do that to 'im."

"Good."

"So," he grunted as he adjusted slightly, "how'd ya get Rascal t' let me go last night? I seriously thought I was dead in there, that I'd never see you again." He reached up and stroked a strand of my hair. "I don't remember much of what happened, but I knew once I saw ya that I was gonna be okay."

"You don't remember what I said to Stretch when he had that knife to your throat?"

"No."

I swallowed. "You remember I told you that I witnessed a murder?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, this was harder to say than I thought. The words kept catching in my throat. "I never knew the man's name, but I did hear the name of the man who killed him, because the one who died said it twice. He said the name Stretch."

He nodded. "So ya knew it was a newsie."

"Yes, I did." I sighed. "Skittery, Stretch killed Pepper."

For a moment, he was speechless. Then the truth sunk in and his eyes widened in shock. "Stretch?"

"Yeah. I saw the whole thing. And when Pepper died, I was so scared at what I saw that I ran off. But apparently, when that happened, my copy of _Twelfth Night_ fell out of my bag. That's why they thought you killed Pepper, because you had tried giving him your copy earlier that day."

"My God." He released a heavy breath.

"But there's something else." I caught his hand a grasped it tightly. "Pepper didn't die right away. I told you how he told me that he said I was his angel. But there was something else he said."

Skittery was staring up at the bunk above him, trying to comprehend my words. He took a minute before he spoke. "What'd he say?"

"He kept saying over and over, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Right before he died, he made me promise to tell someone that he was sorry. When I asked him who he was, he died before he could say the name. But he was making sounds that sounded like 'heh,' and then hissing an 's' sound." I clasped his hand tighter. "It sounded like he was trying to say Henry the first time, and Skittery the second."

It seemed like he was quiet a long time. I held tightly to his hand and didn't let go, and I wanted to say something more but knew I couldn't. It was up to him to say something next. When he finally did, I saw a tear slip from the corner of his eye.

"He said he was sorry."

"He did."

"I can't believe it." He sighed. "I suddenly feel…free." He looked at me. "I just wish I coulda heard it straight from him."

"But you at least heard it." I kissed his hand. "It wasn't too late for him. And I'm glad I was there to hear him say that."

"An' I'm glad ya were there t' make sure he wasn't alone." I bent down and kissed him. "At least he knew I was sorry, too."

I kissed him again, and we heard the door open. We broke apart abruptly and saw Specs standing there with his arms akimbo and shaking his head.

"Ya know," he said, "if ya keep that up 'e's never gonna heal right."

"Yeah?" Skittery grunted as propped himself up onto his good arm. "Is she don't keep it up, I'll never get better."

I stuck my tongue out at Specs. "You heard him." I kissed Skittery's forehead. "Now scram."

"Uh uh." Specs shook his head. "I ain't missin' this."

Pursing my lips together, I stood. "Missing what, exactly?"

"Your lovey-dovey smoochin'. It's interestin' t' see how ya guys do that when 'e's all bandaged like that."

"Really? Well, like it or not, you're gonna miss it."

"Oh?" He crossed his arms over his chest in a direct challenge. "How ya gonna stop me?"

"Like this." I reached up and grabbed a nerve between his shoulder blade and neck, and he dropped to the floor in a dead faint. Nodding with a satisfied grin, I brushed my clothes off and turned to Skittery, who was now holding his sides laughing.

"That was priceless! How'd ya learn t' do that?"

I knelt beside his bed again. "Something I learned from my brothers. Now, where were we?"

"Ya were kissin' me."

"Right." We kissed again. "Was that good enough for you?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "Now would ya do somethin' special for me?"

"Anything."

"Will ya read _Twelfth Night_ t' me? I wanna hear what ya do with all 'f the different characters."

I laughed. "Sure." I retrieved my play from his bunk and began to read. "'_If music be the food of love, play on…_'"

"All aboard!"

I snuggled up against Skittery as best I could without jarring his ribs. Though his shoulder was on the mend now, it would be longer for the rest of his injuries to heal. Thankfully, most of his bruises had faded, the swelling had gone down, and the cuts he sustained were healing nicely.

I broke the news to my family immediately that when I was coming home, I was bringing a man with me. We arranged for the trip back and bought tickets for Saturday, giving time enough for Skittery to recuperate enough to travel. When we arrived, he was going to stay with Cody and his family. The newsies were upset to hear that their friend was leaving, but they all understood that this decision was best for everyone in the long run.

"Don't make yaself so scarce." Jack had told us. "You both come back 'ere now, ya hear? 'Specially you, Seven. I still wanna keep ya."

Everyone had made time to say goodbye before the train left, even my aunt's family. Aunt Esther was teary when she handed me a basket of baked treats and told me to come back and visit soon. The newsies told both Skittery and me to keep in touch even after we left. Crutchy was even sneaky enough to tell me to make sure the wedding would be held here in New York. If he wasn't a gimp, I'd have slapped him.

The train began to whistle, and then it slowly pulled out of the train yards. I waved for both Skittery and myself, calling my goodbye to my family and our friends. I didn't sit back down until the station was completely out of sight.

"Wow." Skittery slipped his uninjured arm around me. "I never thought I'd really get t' ride a train."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're with me."

"Me too." He sighed. "But I'm really gonna miss th' guys."

"Who can blame you? They're wonderful. I just wish I could've had more time to hang around them."

"But if ya had, ya might've fallen for one 'f them instead of me."

"Oh, don't be silly." I pressed my finger to his nose. "You had me right from the beginning. You could have put a prince from a far off exotic land in the room with me and I still would have gone to you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I gotta admit, I'm a little scared."

"Of what?"

"Meetin' your family. I feel like they'll think I ain't good enough for ya."

"Well, don't you worry. You handled David, and I think that if you can handle him, you can handle anyone."

Another voice was heard behind us. "Wanna bet?"

It couldn't be! Both Skittery and I whirled around to see David sitting in the seat behind ours with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smug smile spread across his face.

"_Dave!_" we exclaimed together.

"In the flesh." He leaned forward. "Someone had to escort the two of you back. After all, you would need chaperones if you were going to have a _proper_ courtship."

I couldn't help but laugh, and Skittery joined me. The irony of this situation was almost too much to handle.

"Looks like Dave's here to stay." Skittery squeezed my hand. "Does this make me part 'f your family now?"

"Well, if this isn't, then I don't know what is."

And even with David watching us, he kissed me. I could almost hear Orsino from _Twelfth Night_ saying to us, "For so you shall be while you are a man, but when in other habits you are seen, Orsino's mistress and his fancy's queen."


End file.
